


You left like I was never a reason to stay

by Mizukiiilight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno Family, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Other, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Rejection, Soul Bond, Stars, Unrequited Love, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizukiiilight/pseuds/Mizukiiilight
Summary: Soulmates, that single word would bring joy to many. How could it not? A soulmate is someone who will love you no matter what, someone who will always be there for you during the saddest of times.They were meant to be your one and only. If only that had been the truth. Tobio knew that it was all a lie, just because you have a soulmate doesn’t mean they will want you.He knows from experience that rejection will always be in his life, whether it be by his parents or his pears. Tobio had already accepted the fact that he will always be the second choice, the optional one.That is until he meets Kuroo Tetsuro.Kuroo made him the first choice.Kuroo made him feel loved.Kuroo accepted him with broken pieces and all.Kuroo Tetsuro if the one who gave him a chance at love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 118
Kudos: 486





	1. Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> I am back!!!  
> I am going to be re posting this story back and I will also keep writing it. The reason as to why my book had been deleted is that my laptop had been acting up for the last few days. The same thing happened to my other Soulmate story. Thankfully I was able to retrieve my file. I will make a few changes to the story so that I am able to finish it but I am pretty sure you already figured that out by the tags. Anyways I will post one chapter a day until I begin writing the new ones.

_“It’s better that you leave Kageyama”_

_Tobio held his stinging cheek while looking anywhere but the two boys in front of him. His blue eyes stung with unshed tears as he tried to control his breathing._

_He didn't want this to happen, this was not what he asked for. All he wanted was to ask Oikawa to teach him to serve, and instead, he got a slap on the cheek and a rejection. He could feel his wrist burn but paid no mind to it._

_Iwaizumi had Oikawa in his embrace while looking at Tobio, and Tobio could feel his gaze burn him, he could feel the pity in that gaze._

_Oikawa didn't say anything he only sniffled like he had been the one getting hurt. That only made his blood boil, he had been the one get hit, the one to get rejected not Oikawa. Oikawa had no reason to cry!_

_Clenching his jaw, Tobio turned around and grabbed his belongings before leaving, not once looking back at them. His mother was right, his soulmates would never accept him._

_Just like how Miwa left her soulmate, his parents had also walked away from him, leaving him all on his own._

_He should have know better than to hope they would accept him. It had been clear from the beginning that he would never find a place to belong._

_He felt his throat close and started to take shaky breaths, he didn't recognize his surroundings and it was already dark._

_Tears blurred his vision as he fell forward on his knees, his chest hurts, it felt as if someone had grabbed his heart and started to twisted._

_The world around him was turning black and he tried to call for help. His voice didn't work and all he could do was cry by himself._

_Just like before, just like when his parents left him, just like when Miwa walked away from his life not even bothering to give him a proper goodbye, just like when Kazuyo died. It was the same old fear that was clawing at him._

_Realization had finally hit him in this dark road._

_He has no_ _one. In this world he will forever be alone. With no one to help him but himself. Tobio has always been alone ever since birth and it will stay that way no matter how fast he ran from the truth._

* * *

Tobio woke up, gasping as he clenched his blanket. It was the same nightmare he had two years ago, the one that he had after the rejection. Taking a shaky breath Tobio looked at his surroundings.

He spotted Hinata’s orange hair and Suga’s silver hair. It took him a while to remember why they were here.

Closing his eyes Tobio sighs, right, he is Tokyo for training camp. Opening his eyes Tobio looked at the clock on top of the door.

It read 5 a.m.

At this rate he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Getting into a sitting position he scanned the room, making sure that everyone was still asleep Tobio made his way to the door before closing it gently.

Maybe a night walk will calm him down.

Opening the door to the school’s garden Tobio took a deep breath, it smelled like roses. Walking further he found a bench and sat down. It had been a while since Tobio had that nightmare.

Usually, he only had it when he was not on his best, maybe the fight he had with Hinata had taken a big toll on him?

Still, even when he fought back in middle school with his other teammates, he never had that nightmare. Tobio thought back to what could have triggered it.

But nothing came to mind. Inhaling the smell of earth and flowers he let himself relax, unaware of a pair of footsteps making their way to him.

“Hey, what are you doing out here so early in the morning?”

Tobio tensed and turned around, he was meet with the brown eyes of Kuroo, Nekoma’s captain.

“Oh, um, I-I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

The Nekoma captain hummed before sitting down next to him. Tobio looked at him from the corner of his eye, why would Kuroo be here and much less talk to him? Averting his gaze Tobio stared at his soul marks, two gray hearts.

Everyone is born with one to four black hearts on their right wrist, they were their soul marks. The hearts are black but once you make skin to skin contact with your soulmate the hearts will turn red, that is unless they reject you then the hearts will turn gray.

Rejecting your soulmate(s) was something that was greatly frowned upon in society, people believed that if you reject your soulmate then you are ungrateful for what you have. Tobio believed otherwise.

He knows that not all soulmates end up with each other, Miwa was one example of this. She had up and left her soulmate and in the process, she also left him behind.

His parents, on the other hand, were together they just couldn't bother to raise them, leaving them to his grandfather's care.

Miwa's soulmate is a nice lady who works in a restaurant, her name is Tanaka Saeko. She had taken Tobio under her wing during his second year in middle school and was more of a sister than Miwa had ever been. Saeko also had a younger brother but he was a year older than Tobio.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke, his teammate, and school senpai. When they first meet, they didn’t get along well. Ryu didn’t like him for some reason and Tobio didn’t bother talking to him, from experience he already knew where it could lead.

It wasn’t until Saeko made them both talk during Tobio’s third year in middle school did they start to understand each other.

Ryu apparently didn't like him at first because his sister was softer on him, or as he called it more 'loved'. Tobio explained to him that it was not the case and that he didn't mean for him to feel that way.

Now Ryu was that overprotective older brother that would always watch his back, and Tobio couldn’t find it in his heart to complain.

Both of them had taken him with open arms and had given him a home when Kazuyo died, they are his family.

Tobio will never admit it to him but he felt more close to Saeko for the simple reason that they both know how rejection felt.

Saeko helped him in so many ways, she has always been there when he needed to talk about his worries, and she would always listen.

Ryu would too but he would restore to violence real fast. He still remembers how Daichi and Suga had to hold him down from hunting down Oikawa and Iwaizumi during the practice match.

He knew of his soulmates but what had pissed him off was the fact that both upperclassmen talked to Tobio like nothing happened between them and then procedd. Tobio didn't care much for them only that Ryu didn't get in trouble.

His team had been curious as to why the second year reacted that way but didn't ask questions, it wasn't until their loss to Seijou when Tobio told them.

His team reaction will always warm his heart, they had told him that if he ever felt uncomfortable near them to tell them and they would take care of it. Nishinoya and Ryu had formed some sort of 'Tobio protection squad' that Hinata and Suga entered.

“Can I ask you something Kageyama-kun?”

Tobio snapped out of his daze and looked at Kuroo curiously but nodded.

“Have you been feeling well?”

Blue eyes widen in surprise; he had expected some other kind of question like why he didn’t cover his soul marks during practice, or anything else but not this.

“I-I think so...?”

Kuroo's cat-like eyes locked with his blue ones and Tobio felt exposed, like every single secret he has ever held was laid right in front of the Nekoma captain.

Tobio didn't look away from his eyes and Kuroo gave him an amused smile before placing a hand on his head, ruffling his hair in the process.

“I can tell somethings bothering you, everyone noticed but didn’t bring it up. Most thought it was because of your fight with Shrimpy but I can tell it’s more than that.

You don’t have to tell me since it’s none of my business, but I am here if you ever need to vent on someone that isn’t on your team.”

Tobio should be surprised that Kuroo figured it out but he couldn't, it was to be expected from the bed hair captain. Even off the court, he was as observant as ever.

Still, that didn't change the fact that he was right, the fight with Hinata was not the reason he was like this, no it began from his run-in with Oikawa.

After the fight, Tobio had gone to look for a place he could train since Hinata had been using the gym. Tobio had not expected to run into Oikawa and his nephew on the way.

Tobio did not know that possessed him to ask Oikawa for help but he guesses it was a moment of desperation.

What was more surprising was that Oikawa actually gave him advice, for a price, taking a picture of him bowing down while Oikawa posed. Really, Tobio should have expected that but he didn't care, he had gotten what he wanted.

“Why? Why do you want to help me?”

"Because you caught my interest, not as a volleyball player but as a person."

Tobio's breath caught in his throat and he tried not to cough, wide blue eyes searched brown ones to see if he was messing around with him, but he saw no trace of mischief on them, only seriousness and warm, so much warmth.

Tobio was confused, why and how did he get Kuroo's attention? All Tobio has been trying to do for the past few days in training camp was practice on his own, he hardly spoke to anyone unless it was his team.

Tobio shivered as the wind got chillier, it was still early in the morning and it was expected to be cold. Tobio should have brought his jacket if he knew it was going to be this cold.

Kuroo removed his hand from Tobio’s head and instead took his red jacket off and gave it to the younger.

Tobio covered himself with it, grateful for the warmth but that didn’t stop him from looking at Kuroo questionably.

“It’s fine, you need it more than I do, plus it’s a senpai’s job to look after our kohais.”

Tobio averted his eyes, he felt his ears burn and he was thankful that it was still dark, he didn’t want the Nekoma captain to see him turn red.

“Thank you.” Said Tobio in a soft voice, the jacket was warm, and it was a little big on him, but it kept him warm.

“Your welcome, now let’s get you back inside before it gets colder, wouldn’t want you to get a cold.”

Standing up, Kuroo walked him back to where his team was resting. Saying their goodbyes, Tobio turned around and went inside the room, missing the soft, warm look Kuroo had been giving him and the small blush that adorned his face.

Once inside, Tobio carefully walked to his futon, covering Hinata with the blanket he had kicked to the corner. His friend always had a bad habit of moving around in his sleep.

Laying down, Tobio buried his face into the red jacket. He could smell pumpkin bread and a hint of cinnamon. He felt his face flush red for some reason the gestures Kuroo made to him brought a warmness that he has never felt. It was one of security, one that made you feel safe and accepted. Tobio smiled softly.

When was the last time he felt that kind of way with someone rather than his family, friends, and teammates?

He will make sure to thank Kuroo during breakfast and to return the jacket. Closing his eyes, Tobio finally had a calm slumber, one filled with warmth and pumpkin bread.


	2. Boy with luv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up!!!

_From the moment I met you, ya, my life was all you, ya_

_You’re the star that turns ordinaries into extraordinaries, oh yeah_

_One after another ay, ay, everything is special ay, ay_

_The things you’re interested in, the way you walk or talk, and every little trivial habit of yours_

_-Boy with Luv by BTS_

There were many things that Kenma could call Kuroo. Loud, too energetic, a pain in the ass, etc. But at this very moment, he didn't know what to call him, sure he could say he was stupid but even that didn't justify Kuroo's actions.

Kenma was just as shocked when they saw Karasuno's first-year setter wearing a Nekoma jacket, but the real reason the team was surprised was that the jacket belonged to Kuroo.

The raven head had walked to their table during breakfast and handed the jacket back to his friend, stuttering a thank you while blushing, then he left with the bald second year from his team who kept glaring daggers at Kuroo the whole time.

Kuroo didn't seem to mind as he was smiling like an idiot while holding the jacket gently. Kenma wasn't an idiot, sure he may not be social, and he tends to avoid any social interactions at all coast but even a blind man could see that Kuroo has taken a liking to the blue-eyed boy.

Kenma had no idea how it happened, the boy barely talked to anyone other than his team and even then, he mostly stayed out of sight.

And as far as Kenma could tell Kuroo was always with Bokuto or the tall kid with the glasses. Kenma began to remember, ever since they went to Miyagi for the practice match, Kuroo's eyes would always follow the first year.

At first, Kenma had shrugged it off as him analyzing the competition but the staring didn't stop there.

Since the beginning of the training camp, Kuroo has been keeping a close eye on the first year, not in a creepy kind of way more like stealing glances whenever he thought no one was looking.

Kenma could see it in his eyes, and that made Kenma worry. Kuroo is interested in the first year. And when Kuroo was interested in something he never let it go until he achieved his goal.

Kenma would have let it go, after all, it was Kuroo's business but Kenma also knew that Kuroo was not interested in making friends with the first year, it was more than that, and that was what worried him.

Everyone at the camp knew that the blue eye setter was rejected, he never bothered to cover his soul marks. Many of them didn't question it as it was a personal matter but Kenma saw the pity glances the first year would receive.

Kenma also felt bad for him, being rejected by not one but two soulmates was tough. Not that Kenma would know but he has heard about it.

He had question Shoyo about it but all he got was that he had been rejected and that he couldn’t tell him more. Kenma didn’t bother to dig anymore and now he wished he had. He had nothing against the first year, it was the fact that Kuroo had gotten this interested in a matter of days.

Let’s say that Kuroo may stand a chance in dating the setter, the problem there was that Kuroo doesn’t know if the boy still has feelings for his two soulmates, and for how long he has been rejected. He was worried that Kuroo might end up getting hurt in the end.

Sure he may make fun of him at times but Kuroo was still his friend and like a brother at the end of the day. The first year may not hurt him on purpose but it can happen by accident.

Kenma glance from his video game to Kuroo's soul mark, a broken black heart. When you have a broken heart it means that your soulmate has died before you could even meet them.

Kuroo had received it back in middle school when both of them were playing a practice match. He still remembered Kuroo's scream of pain as he clutched his wrist.

The news about his soulmate didn't affect him that much, yeah, he had lost his other half, but he had never met them.

"Why did Karasuno's first-year setter had your jacket?"

There were the only two at the table and Kenma had made sure to ask quietly so that only Kuroo could hear, the rest of the team had left early to warm up before the practice matches. Kuroo turned his attention to Kenma.

“I gave it to him earlier in the morning.”

Kenma gave him a look.

“I couldn’t go back to sleep after waking up, so I went to the school garden, there I saw Kageyama-kun and decided to great him. Also to ask him if everything was alright, he looked pale, and as we all notice he wasn't doing very well yesterday."

“That still doesn’t explain how he got your jacket.”

Kuroo gave him a Cheshire smirk, "Patients kitty I'm getting there, it was cold, and he didn't have his jacket with him so I gave him mine, I forgot to ask him for the jacket and decided it was better to let him keep it for the night hence why he gave it back to me this morning."

Kenma hummed, and Kuroo looked at him with an understanding gaze. He already knew what Kenma wanted to say. Don’t wear your heart on your sleeve Tetsurou.

Getting up both of them cleaned their places and left to go warm up, Kenma already gave Kuroo a warning, it was up to Kuroo whether he would listen or not, this was Kuroo's problem, not his.

* * *

If you ask Kuroo when his interest in the blue eye setter started, he wouldn’t be able to give you a clear answer. But he was sure it started when they first meet during the practice match that they were invited to by Karasuno.

When he first entered the gym, he saw the black hair beauty stretching next to a shrimp with orange hair, and the air was knocked out of his lungs.

His breath was stolen away at that very moment, at first Kuroo thought it could have been because of his skills and natural talent but Kuroo wasn't stupid, he knew the signs of a crush and this was one of them.

During the match, he kept a close eye on him, on how his body moved so naturally like it was nothing, the way his blue eyes would shine whenever he received a compliment from his teammates or when they scored a point.

The setter demanded everyone’s attention without even trying, and attention is what Kuroo gave him.

He felt a weird sensation in his chest and it only grew when for the first time they locked eyes, the boy was analyzing him while Kuroo only held his breath. His eyes were a deep blue, like an ocean full of secrets.

After the match, he didn't get a chance to approach the boy before he was whisked away by the vice-captain Sugawara.

He saw how he had tried to approach Kenma and instead scared him away, Kuroo had to hide a chuckled. He couldn't help but think it was cute.

Now they were in the same training camp and still, Kuroo couldn't seem to get the setter alone, he was either with the shrimp or the kid with a shaved head.

Kuroo could have easily approached them but decided not to, he didn't want them to question him especially the shaved head kid he seemed the most protective of the blue-eyed boy.

It was during the third day at camp when he saw his soul marks, in his right wrist sat two gray hearts. It was a shock to everyone at camp when they found out about it but no one asked, it felt too personal.

For the rest of the day, Kuroo kept thinking over and over again about who would reject the raven head. Sure he heard the rumors about the king of the court and as to what lead to the name.

Kuroo is a person who would rather judge the person once he met them, so when he did Kageyama was nothing to what he had envisioned.

Kageyama could be a bit blunt sometimes and it makes him come out as rude but that was just who he was, still, that feeling of unsettlement didn't go away.

He wanted to know who were Kageyama's soulmates and why did they reject him. The kid was practically harmless, and he always followed the rules. Still, a part of Kuroo felt relief and another guilty for even feeling like that.

Kuroo kept his observations of Kageyama for the rest of the week, on how he would scrunch up his nose when he tasted something bitter, or when he pouted while trying to choose what milk to drink, and how his eyes would always give away his emotions.

They would sparkle when he was exited, be stormy when he was angry, and dull when he wasn’t feeling his best. No wonder his team was so protective of him, the boy was so innocent that he would attract unwanted attention.

It wasn’t until the second week of training camp that he was able to talk to him, he had woken up from his sleep and was unable to go back to sleep.

A walk around school ground sounded nice and it would be able to tire him out enough to get him to sleep. Deciding on it he grabbed his jacket and slowly walked out of the room, not wanting to wake up the rest of his team.

Kuroo doesn’t know what possessed him to walk to the garden but he was thankful he did. Right in the middle of it was Kageyama Tobio, his blue eyes were dull as he looked at his wrist, softly tracing his soul marks.

Making his way to the younger boy Kuroo wanted nothing more than to hug and shoo all his worries away. He had heard about the fight he had with Hinata so he guesses he had no one else to talk to about his problems, maybe he could get him to talk.

“Hey, what are you doing here so early in the morning?”

Kageyama’s blue eyes found his brown ones and his breath got stuck on his throat, again he felt his heart skip a beat. The raven gazed at him curiously before answering.

“Oh, um. I-I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

His voice sounded so soft but Kuroo detected a bit of sadness hidden in there, his eyes were still dull. Without saying anything else Kuroo sat next to him, the boy looked at him confused before turning his attention back to his two grey hearts.

He looked deep in thought as if thinking about the past. Kuroo took that moment to look at him, this was after all the first time he was able to be up close to the setter.

He noticed how his black hair seemed to shine as the moon’s light hit it just right, his skin was a soft milky pale, his nose was a cute button nose and Kuroo had to restrain himself from touching his cheeks to see if they felt as soft as they looked.

“Can I ask you something Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama gave him his attention back and nodded, his blue eyes held curiosity in them.

“Have you been feeling well?”

Kuroo saw how his eyes widened in shock as if he were the first person to have asked that.

“I-I think so...?”

For the second time, they locked eyes, and this time it was not on the opposite side of the court. Kuroo could easily read Kageyama, he may keep a blank poker face most of the time, but his eyes always gave away his emotions.

Right now they showed his surprise and Kuroo smile amused. He lifted his hand without thinking and gently put it on top of Kageyama's head. His black hair felt soft and silky and Kuroo wondered what kind of hair products he uses.

He could smell the fruity scent of blueberries, and Kuroo thought about how it suits him.

“I can tell somethings bothering you, everyone noticed but didn’t bring it up. Most thought it was because of your fight with Shrimpy but I can tell it’s more than that. You don’t have to tell me since it’s none of my business, but I am here if you ever need to vent on someone that is not a teammate.”

Kageyama looked down, deep in thought. Kuroo wasn’t going to push him to tell him what was bothering him, no that was Kageyama’s decision. He could see how his ocean blue eyes turned from dull to a calm blue.

“Why? Why do you want to help me?”

The way the setter had voiced the question made something in Kuroo recoil, his voice sounded so uncertain as to if he were expecting Kuroo to tell him that it was a joke.

Kuroo wanted to know who had made this boy who looked so confident on the court but so unsure of himself once he was off the court. It didn't sit right with him.

“Because you caught my interest, not as a volleyball player but as a person.”

If there was one good thing Kuroo liked about himself it would be his confidence, he never liked beating around the bush and would rather just come out with it, plus the only way to make Kageyama understand what he meant would be by being direct with it.

Kuroo saw the surprise shine in his blue eyes and for the third time, they meet each other's eyes. Kuroo let him, he knew he was searching to see if he was telling the truth. Once Kageyama was satisfied he looked away and Kuroo saw a beautiful pink spread on his cheeks.

Kageyama shivered as a cold wind blew in their direction, removing his hand away from Kageyama's soft hair he pulled off his jacket and gave it to him, and Kuroo had his breath stolen from him again. Kageyama looked gorgeous in red, especially if it was something of his.

He watched as Kageyama snuggled in the jacket that was too big for him before looking at him curiously. Kuroo could already see his question.

“It’s fine, you need it more than I do, plus it’s a senpai’s job to look after our kohais.”

“Thank you.”

Kageyama’s voice sounded less guarded and more relaxed, Kuroo couldn’t help but feel happy that he managed to get Kageyama to trust him even if it was a little bit.

“Your welcome, now let’s get you back inside before it gets colder, wouldn’t want you to get a cold.”

Getting up Kuroo made sure to walk side to side with the blue-eyed boy, stealing glances once in a while.

Reaching his room he bid Kageyama goodnight and looked at him while he closed the door, his heart beating faster than it did a couple of minutes ago. Making sure that Kageyama was fully inside Kuroo made his way to the room he shared with his team.

Once inside he laid back backed on his futon, dreaming of a blue eye setter and the scent of blueberries.

* * *

The training camp seemed more enjoyable for Tobio now that he had someone else to talk to. Hinata and he were still ignoring each other and his teammates were with their new friends.

He could have always spent his time with Tanaka, but he didn't feel like being around his friends, he felt like he would go deaf in a matter of minutes with how loud they were.

Instead, he spends his free time with the Nekoma captain. His company was enjoyable, and he never forced him to talk, and Tobio was ok with that he always preferred to listen.

What also made him feel more at ease with him was the fact that Kuroo had no soulmate. It was tragic what happened to his soulmate but Kuroo had reassured him that it was ok, sure he was upset for the first few days, but he got over it fast considering that he didn't even know them.

That was another thing about Kuroo, he was so easy to talk to, he made Tobio feel secured and confident in what he talked about.

He didn't make fun of him when he ranted about volleyball or his favorite TV shows. He was also patient with him when he didn't know how to voice his thought. Tobio could honestly say that Kuroo had won a spot on his heart.

He was the first person he ever told about his grandfather and Miwa.

Kuroo had been there to lend his shoulder for support as Tobio let out his worries, he didn't speak until Tobio was finished and instead of taking pity on him he gave him advice and it was so refreshing.

Don't get him wrong he has lots of support thanks to his friends and teammates but none of them could compare to the comfort Kuroo gave him. It was a different kind of comfort that could not be described with words.

Kuroo was also the first person out of his team and Saeko that knew about his soulmates' names. Tobio had been feeling down that day and being surrounded by soulmates left and right didn't do him any better.

Kuroo had noticed and pulled him out of the gym into the cool night. Both of them laid on the grass watching the stars as Kuroo pointed some constellations and said some random facts.

His voice had calmed down Tobio and then he patiently waited for him to tell him what was bothering him.

Tobio did, he told him how at times he missed his soulmates, how at times he hated the fact that he still wanted to reach out to them, knowing full well that they won’t be there to catch him.

He told him how he hated the fact that his heart wanted to be accepted by them, to be noticed by them.

“You want to be part of their bond?”

"No, I just want them to acknowledge me. I don't care If I am not part of their bond, I just don't want them to keep treating me like I'm invisible."

That night Tobio ended up sleeping next to Kuroo, who wrapped his arms around his waist. Keeping him safe from the outside world.

* * *

“What do you want from Kageyama?”

Kuroo looked up from his phone, Hinata had fixed him with a serious gaze, the same one he wore on court. Kuroo turned off his phone and leaned down on his chair.

It was the last day Karasuno would be staying in Tokyo before going back to Miyagi. Kageyama and he had been spending the rest of the day together before parting ways.

But Kageyama had excused himself to go to the bathroom and hadn't returned yet, so Kuroo guessed that Shrimpy took it as an opportunity to ask him this.

Kuroo is not surprised, he had been expecting this. Even after Kageyama and the shrimp made up Kageyama stilled spend most of his time with him, and Karasuno had definitely noticed, especially Hinata and Tanaka.

“Nothing, I just want to be friends with him.”

It was half a lie, he wanted to be more than friends but Kuroo knew that Kageyama wasn't ready for that kind of relationship, not when he still had some feelings left for his soulmates.

It stung and still, Kuroo didn't stop his chase. Kenma had already talked to him but even he couldn't convince him to give up. Over the course of three weeks, he had fallen deeper, and he did exactly what Kenma had warned him about.

Don't wear your heart on your sleeve.

Kuroo knew it was stupid and foolish of him to fall for a guy in only a few days, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

“Then why do you keep hanging around him? Don’t get me wrong I am glad YamaYama is making new friends, but I am not stupid, I can see the way you look at him.”

He looked away; he was aware of the looks he gives Kageyama when said boy isn’t looking.

Looks of longing and love. It scared Kuroo sometimes.

“Look I won’t say anything to him but please don’t hurt him. He already had his heart broken once I don’t want him to get hurt again. He speaks highly of you, so don’t ruin that. You are the first person out of the team he has ever told his secrets so cherish him I know you have a chance with him. You have been treating him better than Oikawa and Iwaizumi could ever have.”

Kuroo snapped his attention back at the ginger who was giving him an encouraging smile, and he felt relief, it was like he had gotten permission to advance.

“That’s all I wanted to say, and I don’t think I need to warn you of what will happen if you hurt him considering that you already saw it firsthand.”

Kuroo shivered, yeah, he remembers. It had happened two days ago when a member of the soccer team thought it would be a good idea to taunt Kageyama in front of his team.

The guy could not go near Karasuno without flinching, heck even Akaashi flinched and he didn't even do anything.

“Yeah, don’t worry I wouldn’t forgive myself if I ever caused Kags any hurt. I will take care of him, and I am willing to wait no matter how long it takes,” Kuroo let out a chuckled. “Look at the things love makes you do.”

Satisfied Hinata gave him a thumbs up before leaving to where Kenma was, from the corner of his eyes he could see Kageyama talking to Akaashi, blue eyes shining with excitement.

Kuroo smiled, this was the moments he enjoyed the most when Kageyama felt comfortable in his own skin. Akaashi ruffled Kageyama's hair with a small smile.

Yeah, Kuroo liked these moments, Kageyama was finally opening up to other people without being afraid of rejection. So far, he has been talking more to Akaashi, Bokuto, and even Kenma.

The pudding head had said that he might as well put some effort in getting along with Kageyama since he will be his future brother in law.

Kuroo had never blushed that hard before.

Even if Kuroo got a little annoyed at times when Kageyama talked more to others instead of him it didn't last forever because he held something special with him, something that no one will ever have.

The small private moments they share underneath the stars will always be remembered, even after Kageyama leaves for Miyagi.

They had each other’s phone numbers, but it won't be the same as when they would lay side to side as they talked about their lives, the only one to witness these moments were the moon and stars at night.

Sometimes Kuroo wonders if it would have been different if Kageyama was his soulmate.

Would they still share the same connection?

Kuroo was certain that they would have, even if they are not soulmates Kuroo feels like what they share was far deeper than any soul couple would be able to feel, even if his love was one-sided for now, Kuroo knew that Kageyama only needed time to heal and he would be there for him when that time came.

For now, he is satisfied by just being by his side, watching how his ocean blue eyes light up in happiness.

_I fell in love with you. I don’t know how. I don’t know why. I just did._


	3. Don't start now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late, i had planned on updating early last week but my wifi started to act up and I had to get that fixed first and thankfully I managed to do it. Anyways enjoy 🥰

_Did the heartbreak change me? Maybe_

_But look at where I ended up_

_I'm all good already_

_So moved on, it's scary_

_I'm not where you left me at all_

_-Don’t start now by Dua Lipa_

Tobio hummed a small tune under his breath while looking at the vegetables in display. Today Saeko would be coming home late and that left him and Ryu to cook for themselves.

Tobio had made the quick decision in taking care of dinner for themselves, remembering the last time he had let Ryu in the kitchen. It had ended up in a disaster and Tobio did not want to clean spaghetti sauce off the ceiling again.

He shivered, yeah that was not going to happen.

Picking some tomatoes and lettuce Tobio moved towards the meat section, he could make some Grilled Salted Mackerel Pike and salad as a side dish.

The last time he had talked to Kuroo the older boy recommended him to try out his favorite dish, Grilled Salted Mackerel Pike. Tobio agreed and had planned to try it soon.

He already knew how to make it but hadn't tasted it yet. Telling the man behind the glass display the type of fish he wanted Tobio put it in the cart.

Now all he needed to do was buy some milk, eggs, rice, snacks for Ryu, and bread. Making his way to the milk section Tobio passed by two boys who looked familiar but shrugged it off, he needed to get the last few groceries before it got even more late.

He didn't want to be walking late at night with heavy bags and defenseless. Ryu didn't drive a car yet and the only one who owns a car was Saeko. Looking at the milk Tobio grabbed two gallons of his favorite, about to move the shopping car a voice made his body freeze.

“Yahoo Tobio-chan!”

Without thinking Tobio pushed the car past the milk section and into the snack aisle, he could pretend that he didn't hear him and try to lose him in the store.

Tobio didn't look behind him as he moved fast, he didn't want to deal with him. If Oikawa was here then that meant Iwaizumi was nearby. Taking out his phone Tobio put on his air pods and connected them with his phone, for the meantime, he could use this as an excuse for ignoring Oikawa, Tobio knew the older would be looking for him and he needed a plan B.

Taking a glance around him he saw that Oikawa had not chased after him. Tobio sigh in relief. Grabbing Ryu's favorite snacks Tobio went and grabbed the rice ad bread, now all he needed was the eggs and he could go pay and get out of the store.

Grabbing his phone he switched to the playlist Kuroo had send him a few days ago, it was one full of bachata, and honestly even if Tobio didn't know what the man sang he liked it.

It was calming and he liked the rhythm of the music, but most importantly Kuroo had made this playlist just for him.

This little fact made him feel all warm and giddy inside, it was the first time someone had given something like this to him. Kuroo was really something else, the older boy would text him daily to ask him how he was or to simply chat.

There were times when they would video chat during the night until Tobio fell asleep.

Little by little Tobio started to open up to him and in return, he learned a few fun facts about Kuroo. One of them was that he is a huge chemistry nerd, Tobio had caught him singing the periodic table song when he was helping clean up the gym after practice.

Kuroo had climbed his walls and torn them down, helping him build his confidence, and not once did he ever judge him for not knowing something.

Forgetting why he had his music in the first place Tobio let his guard down and didn’t notice two familiar boys make their way to him. Stopping his car next to the eggs section he sang along with the music as best as he could while grabbing two cartons of egg, not noticing how the two boys stopped to hear him.

Turning around Tobio almost dropped the eggs, in front of him where Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Quickly Tobio put the eggs in the car and paused his music, putting away his air pods Tobio looked anywhere but them.

He noticed how it was only the three of them in the section, everyone else had left or were already paying for their stuff, Tobio cussed under his breath. Great, he had been trying to avoid this exact thing.

Clearing is throat Tobio gave them a strained smile, pushing the car he tried to leave, keyword tried because Oikawa stopped the car while also giving him a blank stare.

Tobio felt shivers run down his spine, Oikawa was glaring at him. For what he had no idea.

“Why did you ignore me when I called you?”

Tobio pointed to his ears, if he answered quickly, he might be able to leave fast.

“I was listening to music, so I didn’t hear you.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes and if it was possible his glare turned even colder, Tobio clenched his hand tighter around the car’s handle.

Iwaizumi must of sense the discomfort because he got in between Oikawa’s vision and in front of Tobio.

“Sorry about that Kageyama, this idiot didn’t want to leave until he found you.”

Tobio chewed the inside of his cheek to stop himself from scoffing. He didn't need Iwaizumi to tell him this, Oikawa's favorite pass time has always involved tormenting him.

“And I was right Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan is here and he ignored me!”

"Didn't he already told you he couldn't hear you over the music?"

"That was just an excused when I saw him, he didn't even have his air pods on-ACK!"

Iwaizumi had hit Oikawa in the head before glaring at him.

“Shut it Shittykawa!”

“Mean Iwa-chan!”

Tobio was getting irritated if it were his younger self he would have cherished this few rare minutes of attention the two older boys were giving him but now it didn't do anything but annoyed him.

He wanted to get home before it got darker so he could start on dinner. He also wanted to get a head start on his summer homework so he could be able to talk to Kuroo. But he wouldn't be able to do that when the two upperclassmen were taking his time.

Pulling the car off Oikawa’s grip Tobio pushed it to the side and continued to walk before he was stopped buy Oikawa again.

“Tobio you can’t leave yet we want to talk to you.”

Tobio stopped, this was the first time Oikawa had said his name without honorifics. Whatever he wanted to talk about must be urgent because even Iwaizumi didn’t stop him, then again it was no surprise for the time he had known them Iwaizumi would always side with Oikawa in everything.

He would never get involved and just look from the sidelines. The only way Iwaizumi would get involved was if Oikawa were bothering others or going too hard on himself.

Tobio hesitated before answering.

"I need to go home before it gets dark. We can talk another day."

Making a move to walk away, a hand landed on his shoulder. His body tense and out of instinct, he smacked the hand of his shoulder. The only people who had been able to get physical with him was Hinata, Suga, Daichi, Ryu, Saeko, and Kuroo. Anyone else was a no.

Turning around in surprised Tobio noticed a little too late that the person he had his shrugged off was Iwaizumi who was giving him a shook look. Oikawa looked surprised but hid it with amusement.

“Well aren’t you on guard.”

“Who can blame me especially with what happened last time.”

Tobio snapped his mouth shut, he hadn't meant for that to come out. Seriously, Kuroo's and Kenma's bluntness was rubbing off on him. Oikawa's eyes darkened and Iwaizumi looked away in shame.

“Huh well look who has gotten feisty over time.”

“Toru don’t-“

“Then again it’s no surprised that you can’t control your anger.”

“Toru!”

Tobio sigh in irritation, he wanted to say a lot of things to them but held them in. He was going to be the bigger person and walk away, he didn’t need this right now.

“Look Oikawa-san I am a busy person. I have things I need to do, and I also need to get home before my older brother starts to worry about me. So if you were oh so nice, could you get the fuck out of my way.”

Whatever filter Tobio had was gone, the only way to get out of this situation was to push. He didn't want Ryu to come and find him with the two Seijoh players. Lord knows what he will do. Pushing the cart again Tobio walked past them before stopping and looking at their shocked faces.

“If you want to talk pick an appointment.”

With that Tobio walked to the cash register and paid for his things. He didn't once look back and instead pulled out his phone. Connecting his air pods Tobio played the playlist again and began to walk away from the store.

A pressure that was in his chest had lifted and he felt excited about his newfound courage, he should thank Kuroo for that.

The older had been telling him that it was ok to stand up for himself and that if someone was getting on your nerves that he had every right to be pissed at them.

And God was he right, he felt so much better when he flipped them both off, well not literal but he made it clear that he didn't want to talk to them.

With a small smile, Tobio shot Kuroo a quick text before informing Ryu that he would be home soon.

* * *

Oikawa stared where Tobio had been standing. His expression was one of shocked, he had never in his life expected him to cuss much less cuss at him.

He could tell that Iwaizumi felt the same way. The Tobio he knew would never talk back to his elders even if said elders got on his nerves. He would either stay quiet or would respond then leave.

Blinking his eyes Oikawa snapped out of his shock just in time to see Tobio pull out his phone, his air pods were once again in his ears. But what caught his attention was the soft and loving smile he had while typing on his phone.

There was something else, and emotion Oikawa could not point out swimming in his sapphire blue eyes. He watched as Tobio then walked away, his body relaxed.

Oikawa sigh, once again he let his big mouth out of control, all he wanted to do was talk to Tobio but instead, he ended up provoking him.

“I messed up again didn’t I Hajime.”

Iwaizumi sigh, his green eyes held desperation and longing while still looking to where Tobio had walked away. Oikawa could relate, even if he didn't want to admit it he missed Tobio.

Sure he had rejected him along with Iwaizumi but the longer he was away from him the more his heart hurt. Many would say that he was the one to make the decision so why would he be longing for him.

Simple, Oikawa was a hopeless idiot, an idiot who had not only taken Tobio's chance to be a soulmate but also Iwaizumi's. Oikawa knew from the moment he rejected Tobio that Iwaizumi would do the same, he was after all his loyal knight.

There were nights that Oikawa would burst into tears, he regretted what he did to Tobio. He never meant to hit him, but he did, and it was something he could never take back. Sure he can apologize but the slap was already set in stone.

There were times he would recall the hurt and confusion in little Tobio's face. At that time he must have been scared, scared of what Oikawa would do next and confused as to why he was being rejected without a second thought. Now two years later they meet again on the opposite side of the court.

Oikawa had been bitter about it because he had been the one to recommend him to his coach only to receive the news that Tobio had chosen another high school.

He shouldn't have been surprised, with the history he had between Kunimi and Kindaichi and with him and Iwaizumi. Tobio had every right to be avoiding them.

And even then, he still manages to mess up by insulting him and provoking him. It just pissed him off how easily Tobio would ignore them and how he would show affection to his team, especially that shrimp who seemed to be near him at all times.

A small voice would remind him that he didn't deserve to feel like that, after all he had wanted that since middle school hadn't, he?

“Let go Toru, it will get late and I still need to help mom prepare dinner.”

Oikawa nodded and both left the store. He felt Iwaizumi's warm hand grabbed his own and he returned the gesture. Even if Iwaizumi didn't say anything Oikawa could tell what he was trying to do.

We can try again soon, let him calm down first.

Oikawa smiled, even if they waited, he still had a feeling Tobio would just avoid them. They couldn't approach him with his team there because they will kill them and if they approached him when he was with that shrimp then the ginger would just help Tobio getaway. The only way to be able to talk to him is if they show that they mean no harm.

Oikawa relaxed as he walked hand in hand with Iwaizumi back home as he wondered how it would feel to hold Tobio's hand just like this, with him in the middle of Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

With newfound motivation, Oikawa planed in his head on how to talk to Tobio without the blue eyed boy running away from them.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you ran into them while shopping, and both of them tried to talk to you, but it ended up going wrong because Oikawa started to provoke you?"

Kuroo looked at Kageyama through the video chat. The raven beauty had called him not too long ago and told him about his encounter with his two soulmates.

Honestly, Kuroo didn't even know how he was holding in his anger. First, they ask to speak to him then they start to mock him.

Make it make sense.

No wonder Kageyama had low self-esteem, the two who were supposed to build their kohai's confidence were the ones who had completely destroyed it.

They were the ones responsible for how scared Kageyama looked when he asked either Akaashi or Kenma a question, or when he got too close to Kuroo like he was afraid he would push him away.

“Yeah, I just wanted to buy food not this. And my day was going so well too”

Kuroo chuckled, the pout that Kageyama had was too adorable, another thing that Kuroo noticed was that when he vented about things, he would always have a small pout on his pink lips. It was the little things that just made him fall even harder for the ocean eyed boy.

“And how about now, is your day still bad?”

Kageyama hummed and Kuroo wished he were there with him so he could caress his silky hair. His heart skipped a beat, and he was sure he was smiling like an idiot as the setter laid down on his bed, phone propped against his pillows.

He was wearing an oversized pastel blue long sleeve that slipped past his shoulders, showing off his pale skin. Kageyama had also been wearing short shorts, and Kuroo should be used to it by now considering that they all had to wear shorts during training, but it didn't stop the blush from rising on his cheeks.

The kid was killing him and didn’t even take notice.

But what Kuroo loves the most was Kageyama’s ocean blue eyes. The same eyes that kept him ensnare each time he looked at them. He loves how his eyes would show so much emotion and how easily Kuroo could read them.

“Well, it’s better now that I am talking to you.”

It was the way Kageyama said it with such a soft voice, it was so honest that Kuroo’s heart almost stopped from how cute the younger was being.

Kageyama wasn't even trying to make him fall for him because he had already done it from the very beginning. But if you ask Kuroo what he loves the most from Kageyama, his answer would be how honest and kindhearted he was.

Chuckling Kuroo sigh, “Well baby crow, I am glad I was able to bring your spirits up. It is my honor after all.”

Both boys burst out laughing and Kuroo was able to see how Kageyama's cheeks turn into a lovely shade of pink when he called him baby crow.

They spend the night talking about their days and what they would be doing the next day. He wasn't surprised when Kageyama said he would be practicing volleyball, the boy basically lived in volleyball, but it was adorable.

Kuroo could hear him talk about volleyball all day and he wouldn’t even get bored; anything was fine as long as he could hear his voice. He saw how his blue eyes got droopy and how his voice turned softer, he was getting sleepy.

Soon Kageyama had fallen asleep while Kuroo told him about that one time he had gotten lost in the mall.

Stopping his story Kuroo smiled softly as he watched Kageyama's sleeping face, another face he had also fallen for.

It seemed anything Kageyama did he would fall in love with right after, even when he was angry. Kuroo loves every single inch of him, his good and bad side, everything.

Taking a few screenshots and adding them to his folder where he also kept other pictures of Kageyama during the training camp when they hanged out, or when they had these kinds of late-night talks. Kuroo already knew the kind of eyes he was making; they were eyes of a man in love.

“Goodnight Tobio, I love you.”

Hanging up Kuroo buried his face into his pillows and sigh. Even if he knew that Kageyama wouldn't hear him it still sends his heart speeding. He had been saying 'I love you' for the past few days, ever since they started to video chat.

Kuroo knew that it was too late to back up now, he was in too deep and his heart was in Kageyama's hands. And the scary part was that even if Kageyama didn't return his feeling Kuroo would keep loving him. Still, he held hope, hope that one day Kageyama would return his feelings.

Even if Kageyama's soulmates wanted him back Kuroo would keep loving him, because he knew that his love was pure. He had been the first person to ever seen Kageyama look so vulnerable in a way that not even Hinata or Tanaka had.

Even if his soulmates and Kageyama got together Kuroo will always hold a piece of Kageyama's heart just like Kageyama would hold a piece of his.

Closing his eyes Kuroo imagine what it would be to wake up with Kageyama in his arms early in the morning, or how he would kiss him as good luck when they played volleyball.

For now, Kuroo was satisfied with being his friend because that is what Kageyama needed the most, he needed a friend who would understand him and be there for him.

So, for now, Kuroo will hide his feelings from him until he was ready.

Kuroo would gladly become his knight and Kageyama Tobio is the king he will always be loyal to.

_I’m going to love you._

_I’m going to love you_

_In your weakest moments_

_To your strongest ones. I’m going_

_to love you when you’re happy_

_and I’m going to still love you_

_the most when you’re sad._

_Don’t you understand?_

_I’m here, and I’m not going_

_anywhere. I want to love you,_

_each and every piece of you._

_I want you with_

_your imperfections as much_

_as I want you for you. And I’m_

_always going to want you, I’m_

_always going to be here loving_

_you with everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this now, i will change the course this story was taking and add a lot more. As I was reading it I realized that I rushed Kuroo's and Tobio's relationship when there wasn't much to go by. So I will extend it even more so I can finish it.


	4. Unexpected feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is up!!!^_^

"So Oikawa and Iwaizumi approached you while you were out buying food and they wanted to talk about something but Oikawa ended up being a dick and pissed you off, which caused you to flip them off before leaving them standing there. Is that about it?"

Tobio nodded at Hinata who kept drinking his chocolate milkshake. He had told his best friend about the incident that happened five days ago. They both decided to hang out today in a mall before their first volleyball game that would be happening in two days.

Hinata had claimed that they needed to be relaxed and for that, they should hang out for the day without playing volleyball.

“Wow, they sure had a lot of nerve coming up to you like that.”

Hinata slurped his milkshake before eating another piece of apple pie, he seemed to eat that a lot these days. Not that Tobio could talk, he has been eating a lot of pumpkin bread just because of the scent.

He will never admit it out loud, but it reminded him of Kuroo. The first time he had worn the older boy's jacket back in training camp the scent of pumpkin spice had stuck to him ever since. Every time he smells it he automatically calms down, it's like Kuroo was there next to him.

For the past few days, he has been thinking more of the Nekoma captain and there were times he would dream of him. He didn't want to mention this to anyone for the fear of looking weird, friends were not supposed to think of each other like that, right?

He has never thought of Hinata like that or even Yachi, so these emotions scared him.

He had never felt like this before.

“YamaYama-kun, how do you feel about it, I mean with the whole incident?”

Tobio chewed his bottom lip, how did he feel?

He didn't put much thought into it, he left and that was the end of it. Sure he felt a little irritated and curious as to what they wanted to talk about, but he was more focused on getting away from them more than actually thinking about why they approached him.

“I’m not sure. I just kind of ignored the fact and moved on with my life I guess.”

Hinata hummed, looking at him with the same serious brown eyes he had on the court. Tobio already knew that his friend was not going to let this go, especially when he got like this.

“Did you feel any connection to them, any longing, or even a bit of interest?”

Why was Hinata asking him this? Nonetheless, Tobio began to think. What exactly did he feel when he saw them? He didn't exactly feel a connection with them nor any longing.

His interest in them was only because of volleyball and that was it. Sure he was curious as to why they approached him, but he didn't feel any of the emotions that Hinata mention.

Heck, he didn't even feel the need to belong with them. Tobio shook his head, nope his mind came back empty. Hinata narrowed his eyes and looked at him. Tobio felt like Hinata was searching him for answers. Then his brown eyes went wide before he started choking on his apple pie. Tobio quickly made his way to Hinata and patted him on the back.

What had Hinata found that caused him to react like this? Worried he called the waiter and asked for a glass of water. Once they gave him the water Tobio rubbed his friends back as he took little sips of water, face still red from earlier. Once calmed down Hinata sigh.

“Idiot, you gave me a scared. What got you so surprised that you felt the need to choke?”

Clearing his throat Hinata took one last sip of water before turning around and grabbed his shoulders, bringing their faces to close. Tobio leaned down back, trying to maintain distance.

“Tobio, do you have feelings for anyone, like romantic feelings?”

“W-what are y-you talking about dumbass!?”

Tobio felt his face flush as he tried to get out of Hinata's grip, to no use the ginger didn't let him go, he was serious about this. Not only that, but he had also used his given name.

He only ever did that when he wasn't playing around. Gulping Tobio thought about the question, did he have any romantic feelings for anyone?

He thought of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, sure he may have had a crush on them back in middle school, but it had died down the moment they rejected him.

Instead, resentment took place in his heart, he still respected them as volleyball players but that was it. So he was sure they were out of that list, his heart no longer hurt when he thought of them. Not like it did before he came to Karasuno.

Now that he thinks about it, when had his feelings for Iwaizumi and Oikawa stopped? If he recalls correctly, he still had feelings for them before the practice match and before the loss.

He thought back into the training camp, he still held into them back then but the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

Ever since he befriended Kuroo his feelings for his soulmates had started to die down. His feelings for them romantically had died over a few weeks and he didn't even take notice of it.

But that still left the question unanswered. Did he have feelings for someone else, is that why he no longer felt any romantic feelings for Oikawa and Iwaizumi?

If so, who?

An image of Kuroo laughing while singing the periodic table flashed in his mind. Suddenly his whole face flushed red and he pulled away from Hinata.

In an attempt to hide his face that he was sure was red as a tomato Tobio buried it in the palm of his hands. Why was Kuroo the first person he thought of?!

Hinata gasped loudly that the table a few feet away glanced their way. Tobio shushed his friend and smiled apologetically to the other people.

Pulling Hinata out of the booth they were sitting on Tobio began to walk near the water fountain station in the middle of the mall. Hinata (the little shit) was giggling like a girl who had just discovered her best friend's crush. Once there Tobio let him go and sat down at the edge, Hinata following his movements.

"So, who is the lucky person that has or is winning your heart YamaYama-kun?"

Tobio looked away, face still burning red. He couldn’t tell Hinata. It’s not that he didn’t trust the ginger because he does. It’s more that he still wasn’t sure if his feelings were clear, he wasn’t sure if he has a crush on Kuroo.

Tobio didn’t want to confuse the older boy’s affection for anything romantic and destroy their friendship.

He wouldn't tell Hinata, not yet he still needed time to sort out his feelings about the bed hair captain. There was also the situation with Oikawa and Iwaizumi at hand.

He needed to deal with that first before he even thought about anyone else romantically. Sure he may no longer feel anything for them other than respect for volleyball but that didn't mean that the situation was solved.

Tobio knew that sooner or later he will have to speak to them to clear things out, he still had questions unanswered and one of them was as to why they rejected him.

Every single night two years ago he would curl up in his bed as he cried, trying to think what he did wrong for them to do what they did.

He put so much blame on himself that he lost sight of his dream, Saeko had tried her best to coax him out of his shell but he didn't budge. Ryu had tried to include him in with his volleyball activities back in middle school, but he would always decline.

It wasn't until he meets Hinata did he remembered why he loves the sport. Hinata gave him back his passion, the passion that had been stolen, and ripped away from his heart.

"I'm not sure Shoyo, my feelings are a mess, and I don't want to confuse whatever this is for romance. I don't want to hurt him, not when he has done so much for me. I still need time to figure things out and to move on from this fully because no matter how much I say I no longer hold any feelings for Oikawa, and Iwaizumi I will in some way think of them.

I want to move on fully from that, and I am thanks to you, the team, and our friends in Tokyo. But I still need to ask them why they did what they did, that is the only way I would be able to fully move on and then I will have my answer."

Hinata hummed and wrapped one of his arms around Tobio giving him a half hug.

"I understand, you are still healing and learning to let them go. Just remember that the people that care and love you are here whenever you need them because we will never turn our backs on you. Even on your bad days, we will still hold you close. I think I might have an idea as to who you're talking about and I won't tell. But I am always here if you need to vent, I know you have Kuroo for that too but you also have me."

Tobio's chest felt warm and he returned Hinata's half-hug, he was truly blessed with such amazing friends.

“I know you also want to talk to Iwaizumi and Oikawa but don’t push yourself to do it. Take your time and if you can’t do it by yourself then we are here to catch you. I know that talking to them was going to come eventually and even if I don’t want you near them, I can’t stop you because it’s your decision but I will be right next to you when you do.”

He smiled while giving Tobio a bright smile, and at that moment Tobio knew that he made the right choice in choosing Karasuno. Smiling back Tobio let his body relax. He could always count on Hinata to make him feel better.

"Thank you Shoyo, I know you will be right beside me just like the rest of our friends. I'm still not sure when I will be able to fully talk to Oikawa and Iwaizumi without feeling fear, but I will someday. It might not be today or tomorrow but someday."

Hinata nodded and they soon left to go walk around the mall, Hinata had bought little trinkets for his sister and mother while Tobio bought a black stuff cat that oddly reminded him of Kuroo, especially with the bed hair that it sported.

Today turned out to be productive and the heavy feeling of his chest had lifted. He was not sure about his feelings for Kuroo just yet, but he was sure it was more than just friends.

Tobio smiled, Kuroo was his knight know that he thought about it. A knight who has always been there for him when he called, Kuroo is his loyal knight.

That thought brought butterflies in his stomached and he squeezed the stuffed cat, was this how it felt to be chosen first? Because if it was then it felt amazing. Smiling Tobio couldn't wait to talk to the older boy tonight.

* * *

**Unknown number: Kageyama can we talk?**

**Unknown number: It’s Iwaizumi**

_**Seen one day ago** _

**Unknown number: I can see that you read the messages, please we only want to talk**

**Unknown number: We don’t have any other** **i** **ntentions**

**Unknown number: Please answer Tobio**

_**Seen one day ago** _

**Unknown number: Tobio-chan, please, just answer the phone**

**Unknown number: I’m sorry for what I said back in the grocery store**

**Unknown number: I know that you don’t want to talk to us but please, let us explain. That’s all we ask**

**Unknown number: Text us back when you’re ready to talk**

_**Seen two hours ago** _

* * *

Looking at his phone Tobio sigh, this has been going on after the visit to the mall with Hinata. He didn’t answer them, and he also had no idea as to how they got his number.

If he remembers Oikawa refused to take his number when the coach told everyone in middle school to share it incased of emergencies.

Oikawa made a big show of not wanting to accept it and Iwaizumi ended up calming him down. In the end, Tobio didn't give his number to Oikawa nor Iwaizumi.

Tossing his phone to the side Tobio looked at the calendar, tomorrow they would be playing against Ohgiminami.

The result of the game will determine whether they move on to the next games in October. It would also give them a chance to go back to Tokyo.

An image of Kuroo flashed through his head.

Blushing Tobio buried his head on his pillows with a groan. Each time he thought about the Nekoma captain he will feel all warm and giddy. He has never felt like this before, not even with Iwaizumi or Oikawa.

Kuroo just made him feel accepted and cared for, he made him feel like he mattered. It was a feeling he had never felt with his own blood family nor his soulmates. It was a feeling of belonging.

Still, he couldn’t tell what these feeling where, why did he feel so warm when he thought of Kuroo? It didn’t help that at one point he even dreamed about the boy. Then there was the situation with his soulmates.

The two older boys had been the reason Tobio tried so hard at volleyball, they were the reason for him to wake up full of energy. Back in middle school, he may have had a small crush on them, and it didn't even stop after the rejection.

Tobio had blamed himself for it because he was not good enough, maybe if he had gotten better at volleyball he would have been accepted. That was how his younger self thought back then.

But now, he didn't think like that, sure he had stopped chasing after them and now they were chasing after him. It seemed that every time he decided to move on his past will come right back at him.

Iwaizumi brought a sense of comfort to Tobio when he was younger. He saw him as someone who he could rely on, someone who was strong.

And now, he didn't know how to view him. As a senpai and volleyball player, he respected him but like anything else he wasn't sure.

Oikawa to him was a king in his own right, someone who would lead their team to victory, he was untouchable. Tobio admired him from below, and now he doesn’t anymore because he was also a king.

A king who has friends guiding him, and a loyal knight who will always be there for him.

He won't lie and say that he no longer has feelings for them because deep down there is a spark left, but that spark is starting to die down thanks to Kuroo.

That's why he doesn't want to jump to conclusions and say that he is falling for Kuroo, he doesn't want to end up hurting him by giving him hope. Not to mention that he doesn't even know if Kuroo likes him that way.

Tobio sigh and rolled to his side, looking at the phone that laid a few inches away from him. He could talk to them, ask what he needed to ask, and hear them out. Then maybe, his feelings would clear out.

He closed his eyes and thought about the nights he spends with Kuroo, how he would tell him random facts about the stars and their names. How he would stay late and practice with him, hitting his sets perfectly.

How he would give him his jacket when it got cold and the lingering scent of pumpkin bread stayed with him, a scent that would give him so much comfort.

How Kuroo would hug him when he was feeling down, how he would hold him so gently like he was made of glass. In a matter of weeks the older boy made Tobio feel so special, so loved.

Tobio’s stomached flipped and he smiled.

_He walked into my heart like he always belonged there, took down my walls, and lit my soul on fire._


	5. A talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is up, ( /^ω^)/♪♪ ┏(＾0＾)  
> Also I changed my username so please don't panic i just wanted to short it out like always if you have any questions message me in Tumblr

Kunimi stared at his captain and vice-captain confused and a little worried. Since morning both upperclassmen have been fidgeting around and talking in whispers with each other.

At first, he thought it was because of the game they had this afternoon but that wasn't the case, the moment they stepped foot on the court their nervousness disappeared. But the moment they stepped off-court the nervousness came back.

Kunimi wasn't the only one who noticed, Kindaichi and Yahaba had spoken their worries while looking at the captains in worry.

He could see Matsukawa coming from the corner of his eye as he packed, Hanamaki following behind him, both didn't show it, but it was clear they were also worried about their captains.

Before they could even approach them the door to one of the gyms opened and out came Karasuno. In an instant Oikawa and Iwaizumi turn their heads to where the other team was, Kunimi was surprised that they didn't snap their necks by the speed they used.

His team goes quite when Karasuno passed them, they also stopped their light chatter. Kunimi saw how the ginger and shaved head second year automatically went to Kageyama's side while their vice-captain stood in front of him and the libero behind him. If Kunimi had to guess, they were almost making it look like a protective circle with Kageyama in the middle.

Zipping his gym bag close Kunimi stood up and lazily looked at them, to an outsider it might have looked like he didn't care but to those who knew him know he was analyzing the situation. Just as Karasuno was about to leave a voice stopped them.

“Can we please talk to Tobio-chan?”

Kunimi saw how Kageyama flinched and how his teammates froze. The air around them still and he saw Kindaichi shiver next to him. It felt cold, not the cold from an AC but the cold that you got when something was going to go wrong.

Kunimi looked from Oikawa to Karasuno, waiting to see their response. Finally, after a few minutes, Kageyama moved from their protective circle and stared at Oikawa in the eye.

“Ten minutes.”

And Kunimi was correct about things going wrong, the second Kageyama utters those words the shrimp and bald kid started to protest.

“You can’t go with them YamaYama-kun, you don’t know what their planning, for all we know they can hurt you, or worse kidnap you!”

“I will not allow this, if they want to talk to my little bro, they have to come through me first!”

Soon the quiet hallway turned loud in a matter of seconds as the Karasuno libero took hold of Kageyama's shoulders and clung to him, refusing to move, and let the blue eye setter move as well.

Their vice-captain looked conflicted as he stared back and ford between his team and Oikawa. Kunimi sigh, what was the big deal with letting Kageyama talk to Oikawa and Iwaizumi?

Sure they had some history but it's not like they are going to harm him. And what was that about kidnapping? Their number ten sure had a wild imagination.

Kindaichi looked worried and curious while Hanamaki and Matsukawa were laughing. Kunimi returned his attention to Karasuno. Was anyone going to stop them?

"You guys be quiet!"

Seems like his question was answered.

Karasuno’s captain fixed his team with a glare that made everyone turn quiet before his expression turn soft when he looked at Kageyama. They seemed to be having a quiet conversation when the captain sigh and nodded. His expression turns serious when his eyes meet Oikawa's brown ones.

“You have ten minutes, if he is not back after the time is up, we will be having a conversation.”

Kunimi felt a chill run down his spine and it seemed that his team felt it too. Who knew that Karasuno’s captain could be so scary?

“We promise we don’t have any other intention we just want to talk to him that’s all.”

“That better be all, go Kageyama we will wait for you by the entrance.”

The silver hair vice-captain fixed his two upperclassmen with a kind smile, but they all knew that smile was anything but kind. Kunimi saw Kageyama nod before making his way to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Kunimi saw them both sigh in relive and they seemed a little too happy. He narrowed his eyes, what could be so important that they had to pull Kageyama from his team?

“Oh before you leave YamaYama-kun, I will make sure to tell Kuroo that you will speak to him in a bit so that he doesn’t worry about you not answering the phone!”

In all his time Kunimi had known Kageyama in he has never seen the boy blush a deep red like today. Sure back in middle school, he would see a light pink blush but never a red one. His eyes widen and he could see Kindaichi's look of disbelief from the corner of his eye.

Whoever Kuroo was, the sure had an effect on the setter. In an attempt to hide his face Kageyama covered it with his arms.

“Shut up you dumbass!”

The ginger only laughs before turning around and walking to his team who were already near the door. Even if the shorter boy looked happy Kunimi could see the hesitation in his steps.

Turning his attention back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Kunimi suppressed a shiver. Both had a dark look in their eyes as they looked at the spot the ginger had stood.

What had the ginger said that made them turn so serious?

Kunimi could see an emotion cross their eyes, but he couldn’t pinpoint it.

Matsukawa cleared his throat.

"Well, we will wait for you two by the bus. We will tell the coach that you will be taking a few minutes so don’t take long.”

With one last look Kunimi sigh and followed the rest of the team, he was worried about the blue eye setter. Even after their downfall, he kept worrying about him. He could tell Kindaichi felt the same way as he stood in his spot a little while longer before he too moved and followed them.

Deep down he hoped that whatever they talked about that they don’t say anything that will hurt Kageyama.

* * *

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa as he spoke to Karasuno. He knew it was a risky move to try and talk to Kageyama, especially when he was with his team. He had seen how four of his teammates made a protective circle around him when they walked past his team.

Iwaizumi saw how Daichi sight and smiled at Kageyama in understanding. He felt himself freeze when Daichi looked at him in the eye, his warm aura turned deadly.

“You have ten minutes, if he is not back after the time is up, we will be having a conversation.”

“We promise we don’t have any other intention we just want to talk to him that’s all.”

Oikawa gave them a small smile as he spoke. Iwaizumi hoped they believe them.

“That better be all, go Kageyama we will wait for you by the entrance.”

Sugawara gave them a warning glare before patting Kageyama in the back. Turning around he walked away with the rest of the team (dragging the shaved head second year with them), the only one who hadn’t move was the ginger.

Iwaizumi could see he was hesitating before he took a deep breath and turn to look at Kageyama.

“Oh before you leave YamaYama-kun, I will make sure to tell Kuroo that you will speak to him in a bit so that he doesn’t worry about you not answering the phone!”

Iwaizumi’s breath had been knocked right out of him and he could tell Oikawa felt the same. They had never seen Kageyama blush a bright red before. It was a beautiful sight to see but then something ugly coil in his stomach.

They were not the reason Kageyama reacted like this, someone else was making Kageyama like this, and that person wasn’t even there. Iwaizumi didn’t know who Kuroo was, but he could already tell he wasn’t going to like him if they ever meet in the future.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Oikawa clench his fist tightly as tried to smile, but he could see how it affected him.

“Shut up you dumbass!”

Kageyama tried to cover his face (and failed), the ginger only laughed and walked towards his team who were waiting for him by the entrance.

“Well, we will wait for you two by the bus. We will tell the coach that you will be taking a few minutes so don't take long.”

Nodding Iwaizumi gave Matsukawa a small smile before directing his attention to Kageyama, the boy looked uncomfortable but held his grown. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kindaichi and Kunimi stay behind before walking towards the rest of the team.

The hallway was empty except for the three of them and Iwaizumi didn't know what to say. They had wanted to talk to Kageyama but now that they had a chance, he didn't know how to start the conversation.

“How have you been Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama looked anywhere but at them, his blue eyes were on guard.

“I’ve been doing well, practicing with the team and all....”

Iwaizumi chewed his lower lip; he could feel Oikawa’s hesitation about the next question he wanted to ask.

“Tobio, I’m sorry for what I said back in the grocery store and for middle school. I know that I won’t be able to fix anything with an apology or anything. What has happened and said will always remain and nothing will change that, but we can change the future. I know this is soon and you have every right to ignore us but please listen to what we have say.”

Kageyama's eyes were wide as he looked at Oikawa, Iwaizumi could see the surprise and shock. Iwaizumi couldn't blame him if he had Oikawa bully him throughout the first year in middle school he would also be shocked at the apology.

“Where are you going with this Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa turns to him and Iwaizumi knew it was his turn to talk.

"We want to give the bond a second chance with all three of us. I know we rejected you and that we have no right to ask this of you. You don't have to say yes or anything. We just want to be back in your life and you back in ours. That's all we ask."

Kageyama looked pale as he clenched his fist. Iwaizumi began to worry, the boy looked like he was about to faint.

“What...”

Kageyama took a shaky breath before glaring at them, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears and anger.

"You think you can just waltz into my life and think I would accept you with open arms?! I have been trying to move on from this for two painful years, do you know how many tears I shed every single fucking night because of you two!? Do you know how much I hated myself, thinking that I wasn't enough for the two of you, that if I became better, I would be accepted.!? I had no one in my life, no one. My sister and brother did everything in their power to make me feel better, but nothing worked. I had no friends and no family back when I was a first-year in middle school and you two had each other for comfort. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to see you two together every single day, knowing I will never be part of your bond!”

Tears began gathering in the younger’s blue eyes.

“I did my part and stayed away from the two of you, I rejected every single invitation to hang out with the team knowing you will be there, I left practice early so that I didn’t have to stay with the two of you. It got to the point I ignore Kindaichi and Kunimi because I didn’t want to be near you! Thanks to all of that I ruined my friendship with them, I lost my two best friends! And now that I am in Karasuno I finally feel accepted, like I belong somewhere. I have a best friend who knows me like the back of his hand, amazing senpais who take the time of day to teach me and guide me.”

Iwaizumi felt a knot form on his throat, guilt began pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“I have a big sister and brother, who might not be related to me by blood, but I love them to the moon and back. I have friends in Tokyo who didn't even wait for me to make the first move they gave me a chance without me asking them to. Just like how you have your knight Oikawa I have mine, I have Kuroo who didn't care about my past, he didn't care that I was broken on the inside, nor did he care that I was thrown aside. He welcomed me with open arms, he gives me the support that I didn't know I needed. He is my knight!"

Kageyama at this point had begun yelling at them.

“What have the two of you done!? I will tell you what you did, you left like I was never a reason to stay. So yeah you are correct, you don’t deserve to be asking me this!”

Iwaizumi's mouth felt dry as he heard what Kageyama said, his heart twisted, and he couldn't say anything in his defense because what Kageyama just said was true. He did reject him, he asked him not to speak to them nor contact them and Kageyama had done all of that, he had ignored them because they ask him to.

They had no right to be asking for him to come back when they were the ones that push him away. They left him like he was not a reason to stay. Oikawa gulped, Iwaizumi could see that his eyes held desperation and agony because he felt the same way.

Kageyama had found a place in Karasuno, he found senpais that took him under their wings and nurture his talent something that both Oikawa and he didn’t do because they had been idiots.

They didn’t even deserve a second chance with him.

* * *

"I didn't agree to talk to you because I wanted, it's because I needed to do it. I need answers and I will get them, so answer this for me. Why did you reject me?”

Oikawa swallowed, Tobio's eyes were bright as a few tears ran down his cheeks. Blue clashed with brown and Oikawa was lost for words. He didn't even know the reason why he rejected the blue eye boy, and in all honesty, he probably did it in the heat of the moment.

He had felt deep jealousy against the boy because of his natural talent. Oikawa knew that someday Tobio would surpass him, leaving him and all his hard work behind.

He felt that Tobio would have taken everything from him, his volleyball, his position as starting setter, his team, Iwaizumi.

“I-I, Tobio I was afraid, young, and stupid. I was afraid that everything I worked for would be taken away from me because of a talented underclassman. I wasn’t thinking at that time, I was panicking, and I know it’s no excuse for what I did.”

Oikawa recalls how he slapped Tobio, how his face turn to one of shock then pain, how his sapphire blue eyes showed his agony as tears ran down his face.

If Oikawa could take it back, he would, but it was too late now. Tobio mentions how he has a knight, how Iwaizumi was his knight, and how Tobio had someone named Kuroo as his knight.

And Oikawa could see it, Tobio was no longer a tyrant king, no he was a king in his own right. He had taken the title King of the court with pride and turned it in his own, and now he had found a knight.

A knight that is always there for him, that knight had done what he and Iwaizumi hadn't done. The knight has shown his loyalty to the king of the court.

"Ha...ha...ha...so you're telling me that I was a threat to you? That you hated me because of my natural talent? Let me tell you something Oikawa-san, I may have natural talent but it's nothing if I don't work hard, it's nothing if your team doesn't trust you, it's nothing if you have no experience. Natural talent needs to be nurtured in order to bloom. That is what Akaashi said to me. I used to think that natural talent was a curse, something that people will hate you for. But no I was wrong, just because you have natural talent doesn't mean you can't work hard. My friends showed me that, they also showed me to take things slowly that there will always be time for something new."

Wiping away Tobio sniffled and Oikawa wanted nothing more than to wipe away his tears, his pain. But he didn’t deserve to do that. Tobio had made it clear that he had his knight, a boy he didn’t even know, a boy that had taken his place and is now the one giving comfort to him.

Oikawa’s gut twisted, even if he knew that it didn’t stop the feeling of jealousy to fill him, it didn’t stop his want, it didn’t stop the ugly thoughts and possessiveness that he knew he didn’t have the right to feel.

“This conversation is over; I don’t know what you want to accomplish with this but that’s up to you. I don’t care what you do I will continue to move on with my life, with the people that care for me.”

Tobio readjusted his gym bag and wiped the few tears he had left; his eyes were red and irritated from him rubbing them with his jacket. Taking a shaky breath Tobio finally looked at them in the eye. Oikawa felt how Iwaizumi tense and he felt himself do the same.

Walking close to them Oikawa could smell Tobio’s blueberry scent that he always had even back in middle school, but this time it was mixed with the scent of pumpkin bread. Tobio sigh and walked past them before stopping halfway and without turning back he spoke.

“I wish I’d never met you.”

At that moment Oikawa felt his world turn dull and his heart drop. Tobio didn't wait for a response and continued walking. Once he was out of sight did Oikawa finally let his tears free, he didn't even know he had tears in his eyes.

Iwaizumi wrapped him in a hug and Oikawa felt his tears hit his skin, he too was crying. Both felt like their light had disappeared, leaving them in the darkness with each other as their only support.

* * *

Kindaichi held his breath as he waited for Kageyama to leave, he didn't even know what to think.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a third soulmate that they rejected and said soulmate was Kageyama. Is that why during their time in middle school Kageyama covered his soul marks because he didn't want people to know?

Now that he thinks about it, Kageyama had stopped wearing the soul bands, and that his two hearts were on display. How had he missed that? Kageyama was always in front of him during the game and he could have gotten a good view of his soul marks.

Kindaichi chewed on his lower lip, his emotions were mixed up. He had resented Kageyama for what he turned into back in middle school and how he just avoided them one day without no explanation. He was angry but now he didn't know who to direct that anger too.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the two people he looked up to since he was twelfth, were responsible for Kageyama’s change in person.

Letting go of the breath he was holding in he slowly took a peek and saw Kageyama walked away, his eyes red and Kindaichi wanted to comfort him like he used to back in middle school, back when they had lost their first game together.

He clenched his fist, no he couldn’t, Kageyama had Hinata and Karasuno, he had no use for friends who didn’t even bother asking him if he was alright, he didn’t need friends who couldn’t tell if something was wrong, he didn’t need friends who would abandon him when they saw his bad side. Kageyama didn’t need friends like him.

“I wish I’d never met you.”

Kindaichi’s breath hitch and his eyes widen, he didn’t even bother looking at them or waited for an answer he simply walked away from them, just like how they did to him.

Leaning on the wall Kindaichi let out a small sigh. What had he gotten himself in, the team had asked him to go check on them because the ten minutes were almost up, and they needed to go before the coaches got mad.

Making sure the coast was clear Kindaichi waited for five minutes before coming out of his hiding spot, he couldn’t tell anyone about this, he could probably tell Kunimi the boy knew how to keep a secret but that was it.

Keeping a confused expression when he saw Oikawa being held by Iwaizumi Kindaichi cleared his throat.

“Uh, um, the coach said it’s time to go, I-I can tell them that you need a few minutes....”

Iwaizumi nodded and Kindaichi took that as a sign to leave. Turning around he walked back to his team and informed them that they will be coming back soon, they just needed a few minutes to compose themselves.

They had asked what happened but all Kindaichi told them was that they had been crying when he arrived.

Kunimi looked at him and Kindaichi knew that he would want answers later. For now, he had a lot of things to think about.

* * *

Tobio walked out of the building and saw his team waiting just like they said they would. The first one to notice was Ryu and he saw how his expression turns from worried to angry in a split second. The team noticed his change in expression and turn to look at the building's entrance.

Karasuno's expressions were a mix of anger, understanding, worried, and all three mixed together. Tobio couldn't make what they were saying as they all were speaking at the same time. Everything felt fuzzy, he didn't feel an arm wrapping itself on his shoulders nor did he feel the bus move.

He was tired, physically, emotionally, and mentally. When he talked to both his soulmates, he hadn't expected this, but deep down he knew that one day they would have to talk he just didn't know it was today.

Tobio leaned his head into Suga’s shoulder as the older boy stroke his hair. They didn’t speak and Tobio was grateful for that, he needed time to let the information sink in.

Oikawa had rejected him because of his insecurities while Iwaizumi only did it because Oikawa will always be his first choice. Back then it was a bitter pill to swallow, and now it was like a breath of fresh air.

He finally had his answer and he felt that weight of the question he had for two years finally lift.

He felt free, free from self-hate, free from self-doubt, free to be himself, and finally free to love anyone romantically without feeling guilt.

He no longer had to feel like he was betraying his soulmates because he liked someone more than just a friend or family.

He can finally love freely.

_Because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where things will change and it's pretty noticeable for my readers who have already read this far. The story will take a bit of a bittersweet side soon to the point I even had small conflicts as to who I wanted Tobio to end up with but that's for later all you need to know is that my goal for this book is for people to choose sides and not just focus on the romance.  
> Anyways, please leave kudos or/and comments and don't be afraid to reach out to ask me questions about the book.


	6. Incondicional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing this part because it comes more into depth about how Kuroo feels and how his love for Tobio is more pure than the love of a soulmate. If I am being honest i had to listen to a lot of bachata to settle down on the feeling of love and how someone is willing to let you so you can be happy. I can honestly say I very much love this chapter. 
> 
> And before I forget, the song I used for this story is in spanish so if you want to know the lyrics the English translation is at the end of the chapter.

_Soy incondicional, un amor tan real que no juzga, que suena, que sufre y perdona un amor de verdad. Soy incondicional un amor tan real que no espera algo a cambio, que no tiene horario un amor de verdad_

Tetsuro found himself once again laying on the grass, looking at the stars with Kageyama next to him. Karasuno would be coming for a few days to play practice matches before their next game in October, meaning that the raven-head would be staying in Tokyo and Kuroo would make sure to enjoy every second of it.

These nights, just like their late-night phone calls, they would talk about random things or life in general. Tonight was different though, the boy had been quiet and barely talked, only humming to show that he was listening.

At first, Tetsuro thought that Kageyama was not feeling well but one look into his eyes told him otherwise. This has been going on for the two weeks he and his team have been visiting. Kuroo wanted to ask but he also wanted to give the boy his time and space.

However tonight Kageyama had pulled him aside and now both of them were sitting under the moon and stars. Kageyama had already told him about what had happened with his soulmates and in all honesty, Tetsuro was proud that the raven-head stood up for himself.

He was finally seeing his self-worth. After the conversation, both boys stayed quiet and enjoyed the night air. Tetsuro knows that it's wrong but, he was glad that Kageyama rejected his soulmates.

Even if the boy accepted them Kuroo would have let him go, that's how much he loves him. Even with the jealousy coming into play, as long as Kageyama was happy then he was happy.

All he cared about was that the person he chooses would treat him like the king he is. From the corner of his eye, Tetsuro saw Kageyama sit up and before he could ask what was wrong, Kageyama laid on his chest.

Tetsuro felt his skin warm and he no longer was paying attention to the stars, for the only star that caught his eyes was right on top of him.

Blushing, Tetsuro looked into Kageyama's blue eyes, and once again he fell in love just like when they first meet. Automatically his arms found their way to the younger's slim waist and pulled him closer.

“Thank you Kuroo-san.”

“For what?”

Tetsuro looks at him confused. What would the younger be thanking him for?

“For accepting me with flaws and everything, and for helping me come out of my shell.”

Tetsuro tightens his hold on Kageyama's waist while the younger blushed in embarrassment and averted his eyes away from his brown ones.

Smiling, he leaned in and kissed his forehead. Looking down he saw how the younger's face turned a scarlet red. Red looked good on him.

“Coming out of your shell is all your work, you wanted to give people a second chance, so you did it. As for your flaws, everyone is human so everyone will have flaws no matter what,” gently, Kuroo ran his fingers through Kageyama’s hair.

“But it’s up to you whether those flaws define you, I just don’t care what people think and like I said before. You got my attention.”

Tetsuro felt Kageyama bury his face on the crook of his neck. His warm breath hit him gently while Tetsuro kept caressing his hair.

“Still, thank you...Tetsuro.”

Tetsuro’s breath hitch and he momentarily paused his movements only to resume quickly after Kageyama let out a small, cute whine.

“You’re welcome...Tobio.”

They stayed like that for the rest of the night and to Tetsuro it felt just right. Having the boy he loves on top of him sleeping while under the stars and moon.

Kissing his head, he gently picked him up bridely style before making his way to the room Karasuno is staying in. On the way, he kept looking at the younger's peaceful face. Even if he had seen it a bunch of times during their video chats, nothing could compare to the real thing.

Tobio looks so much cuter sleeping in person. Smiling gently, Tetsuro nuzzled his face on the younger’s hair before stopping at Karasuno’s room. Making sure he wouldn’t drop Tobio, Tetsuro knocked on the door three times. He was meet with the sight of Sugawara.

The silver hair boy gave him a curious look before his eyes landed on Tobio’s sleeping form. Smiling gently he opened the door wider while shushing the boys that were still awake.

Walking in Tetsuro carefully laid the sleeping boy on his futon unaware of the pair of eyes on him. Making sure Tobio is covered correctly, Tetsuro got up and said his good night softly before making his way to the door.

“Wait, Kuroo-san can I speak to you for a sec?”

Tetsuro turned his gaze at Tanaka who had his arm crossed and a serious expression on his face. Looking at Daichi the Karasuno captain gave him a nod. "Ok then, lead the way, Tanaka."

Tanaka proceeded to walk out the room and into an empty hallway, Tetsuro right behind him. If one of the loudest boys in training camp wanted to speak to him privately then it must be serious.

He has never seen such an expression on Tanaka's face before, haven got used to his hyper personality that reminded him a lot of his teammate.

Tanaka came to a stop and Tetsuro halted in his steps. Leaning on the wall Tanaka stared at him right in the eye and Tetsuro froze. The were various emotions in them, protectiveness, happiness, worry, but the more noticeable one is wariness.

"I have seen how much time you and my little bro hang out and at first I didn't pay much mind to it, Tobio doesn't make many friends so I didn't think much until my team and even some of the others began noticing the look in your eyes when you look at him," Tanaka scowled like he wasn't used to having these kinds of talks.

Guess your loved ones make you show sides not many see. Tetsuro didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

“It’s the same look my big sis gave her soulmate, the same one my parents had around each other and that’s when it clicked. You like Tobio more than just a friend, don’t you?”

Tetsuro should have been surprised and in all honesty, he kind of was. He had a hunch people were already taking notice but had no idea that it had been all the other teams as well.

He was aware of the looks he gave Tobio, aware of how he acted around him. He might say that it’s because Tobio is a fellow kohai but even he knew that was a lie.

He never treated any of his kohais like he did with Tobio. He didn't go around giving his jacket to every underclassman who was cold, he didn't go around hugging them like Tobio, he didn't teach them to sing the periodic table song or the stars. He only reserves those things for his king, for Kageyama Tobio.

"...Is that obvious isn't it?"

The second-year only grunted in response. Tetsuro let out a small chuckle, how obvious had he been for Tanaka to notice?

Tetsuro is Tobio's knight, his responsibility and only job is to keep him safe from the people that seek to hurt him but instead he fell for his king. Tetsuro knows he stands no chance with him, Tobio is royalty while Tetsuro is a simple commoner.

"I won't say much Kuroo-san, I respect you as a volleyball player and as a person so I know that I don't need to tell you the consequences that will come if you ever hurt Tobio," Not like they would even get a chance to hurt him, Tetsuro would hurt himself if he even dares hurt his king.

As a knight, his job is to protect him from everything and everyone, even from himself.

“But I also don’t what to see you get hurt, I know Tobio since he was in middle school, and it doesn’t take a genius to find out that even if he stood up against his soulmates they still hold a part of his heart. It doesn’t matter how big or small that part is, what matters is that Tobio may never get fully over them and that in itself will hurt...”

Tetsuro knows this, he knows Tobio still has a piece of his heart with them and he might never get it back. And even so, he still wants to pursue him, Tetsuro doesn't care if Tobio never returns his feeling, as long as he is by his side that is enough for him.

Even if it means giving him up for the grand king and his loyal knight.

“I know, and even so I don’t care if I never end up with him. As long as I am by his side, that will be enough for me...”

Tanaka sighs and shakes his head, It’s the same thing Kenma and Yaku did when they talked to him.

And just like them, Tanaka’s eyes held pity. Tetsuro only grins at him. He loves Tobio that sometimes it hurts, but he can’t help it.

Tobio is a king in his own right, a king that brings light into your life in the most magical ways. He is not like Hinata or Sugawara who show their love with words, no, Tobio shows his love with actions and small things.

That is what makes him different, that is what makes Tetsuro love him.

“Just...take care of him, will you? He looks up to you and...I just don’t want him o end up getting hurt by them, not again.”

“I will protect him, after all, how can I call myself his loyal knight?”

Tanaka gave him a small smile before patting his shoulder. “Thank you for listening, and...I’m thankful for you showing up in his life.” Without saying anything else Tanaka gave him a soft good night and walked back towards his team’s room. Tetsuro watched him go, leaning on the wall, letting his mind wander.

“One day you will meet someone special Tetsuro, they don’t have to be your soulmate it can be anyone and I can promise you that, that person will bring you so much joy and love.”

That was what his dad had said to him when his mother walked out on them.

Soulmates, they were a tricky thing in life. Something that causes so much joy and pain alike. Tetsuro knows that having a soulmate doesn't guarantee you a life full of love. Soulmates were not always romantic; they can be friends heck they can even be rivals.

But not many saw past the romance part. He had witnessed his parents fall apart and they had been soulmates, but they weren't meant to be.

Bringing his wrist up, one broken, black heart greeted him. He remembers how heartbroken he felt about it, but it soon faded away with time.

Sure it was a tragedy losing his soulmate at such a young age but to Tetsuro it just meant that they weren't meant to meet this lifetime.

Then Kageyama Tobio appeared and everything changed.

For the first time in his life, he felt complete with him. He felt like he could fight everyone if Tobio is always by his side. But one look into those blue eyes and Tetsuro could tell that Tobio still held a piece of himself to his soulmates.

Soulmates who had rejected him without giving him a chance.

Tetsuro didn't know whether to be thankful for it or not. If they had never rejected him then he wouldn't have been to reach out to the blue-eyed boy.

Because Tetsuro knows that even if Tobio was part of the bond he would have been attracted towards him. Like his soul wanted to touch Tobio's and see the deepest most beautiful parts of him.

Tetsuro will fight for Tobio, he won’t just hand him over to the grand king and that loyal knight, no because Tobio is worth fighting over.

Because at the end of the day, Tobio is the one to choose who he ends up with whether that be his soulmates or Tetsuro.

The only word that matters is his king’s and no one else.

_(I am unconditional A love so real that Does not judge what it sounds Who suffers and forgives A true love I am unconditional Such a real love That does not wait for Something in return That has no schedule A true love)_

_I feel this gravitational pull towards you like the galaxies had a talk and said_

_“Yeah, It’s time.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure many of you noticed the change and from here on things will be different. Iwaoi will make an appearance soon but not in a way people expect exactly. I have big plans for this because I do want not only for them to realize their mistake but to also see that just because Tobio is their soulmate doesn't mean he will wait for them.


	7. Conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, i actually was in my feelings writing this chapter and it came out like I wanted it to come out. With emotional pain 😃

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Tobio stretches his fingers. Thanking Yachi for the water, he proceeded to look around the gym. The rest of his team were talking among each other while coach Ukai talks with sensei.

One week had past and they were back from Tokyo, something that saddens him since he wanted to spend more time with Tetsuro.

Even though he can just text or call him it's not the same as talking to him in person. The majority of the time in camp was spent talking and hanging out with Tetsuro while the other half was spent practicing with his team.

In all honesty, being around Tetsuro had taken his mind off the situation with his soulmates. It allowed him to take in the situation at hand, sure he had rejected them, but he couldn't deny that they still held a piece of his heart.

It just...didn't feel the same. Not like when he was younger, he didn't feel like the world hated him nor that he will be unlovable for the rest of his life.

His chest no longer hurts when he thought of them, instead, it felt light. Something that had begun occurring the more time he spent with Tetsuro.

He felt his face flush.

Recently this past few days, he had been feeling more flustered around the older boy than what he was used to. It got to the point he would feel a weird, fluttery sensation in his stomach.

It didn't get better as time went by and it only increased during camp. Tobio had wanted to ask Suga or Daichi about it but decided not to, maybe he was just coming down with the flu or something, he shouldn't make a big deal about it.

Plus, he didn’t feel that sensation right now, so it could have just been something he ate.

The practice had gone by in a flash and before he knew it Tobio was already walking home with Hinata. Looking up at the sky he instantly spotted Tetsuro's sign, Scorpio.

He grins a bit, remembering how the Nekoma captain had pointed some of the stars as best as he could in the city.

Kuroo Tetsuro, what a weird guy. From the moment they meet his attention had been drawn to the bed hair captain.

At first, it had been because of his skill in volleyball, something that Tobio greatly admired, yet that same admiration had been the reason why Tobio wanted to know more about him.

He had wanted to get close to him but found it highly impossible with his communication skills, or how he lacks said skills. What he hadn't expected was for Tetsuro to make the first move, and even more surprising, to have stayed after showing his true colors.

The only people who had stayed by his side were his team, and even so, nothing could have prepared him from befriending Tetsuro. His eyes drifted and soon he spotted Capricorn, his star sign.

Soon he parted way with Hinata as the ginger shouted his 'goodbye' and 'I will beat you in the race next time'. Waving him off, Tobio found himself in front of Kitigawa Daiichi.

How long had it been since he stepped foot here? After his last middle school game, he had done everything in his power to avoid his team, to avoid this school.

It's ironic really, this school had been his pride and joy. His grandfather had gone here when he was younger, just like Miwa, and he had wanted to go too.

After all, his grandfather and Miwa had been the best volleyball players he had ever known, so that meant the team must be good.

His very first day had gone well, having met his two future friends who will later leave him. Not that he blames them, he had been a tyrant, someone who couldn't play with a team to save his life.

Sometimes it hurts to even remember his time here, the school is a mix of good and bad memories.

The negatives ones are bigger than the more happy ones.

Here he had made his first friends, even if Kindaichi claimed they never were friends. He had met his soulmates, he had experienced his first heartbreak and rejection here, he had experience abandonment.

Kitigawa Daiichi and taught him how cruel the outside world is. It may not have been everything, but it showed him a piece of it. Something Tobio didn't want to experience again.

This school had taken a piece of him just like how his soulmates did.

“Tobio-chan?”

Tensing, Tobio glances to his right, blue meets brown and green. Yet, he felt nothing. No warmness, not even a ting of affection. It was all...empty.

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san...”

They only stared at each other, the silence between them so fragile yet Tobio didn't move away. His body stayed where it was, even when his mind told him to leave.

To walk away and never turn back, yet his heart, the part that still held them close to him even when he didn't want it, wanted to walk towards them.

He hates this part of himself, the part that still wants Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s affection, the part that can’t move on from the rejection, the part that just wants to forget everything and move on with his soulmates. That part may be small, however it burned, it burned so badly that it could consume him whole.

Yet, being with them, staying with them, Tobio in the process chained himself. Even after getting the chains off his heart, they were still wondering inside his soul.

He grins softly, why does it still hurt? Why can’t he just leave them in the past and move on?

Does he still love them as he did in middle school?

The answer to that is unknown to even himself. Looking away from them, he doesn't notice how the two older boys come near him or how Oikawa and Iwaizumi hold his hands, tangling their fingers together.

And just like that, the emptiness went away having been replaced by a loving warmness. It hadn't registered in his mind that his wall is down, giving them access to enter and feel his emotions.

However, they didn't, the only thing they allow themselves to feel was his soul aura. Looking at it he could see the colors all mingle with each other, making a beautiful ocean of blues and greens.

Oikawa’s cyan blue, Iwaizumi’s green, and Tobio’s blue all mixed together, as if this is what their soul bond would have looked like if they were together...he pulled his hands away.

“What do you want? I thought I made it clear how I felt last time...”

Tobio didn't yell, scream, or even spoke loudly. His voice calm and soft, he is tired of all the back and ford with them. Tobio just wants this to end, he wants someone to explain this weird sensation in his chest every time he is with Tetsuro. Tobio wants someone to explain to him the emotions he holds for his soulmates.

Why do they feel the same yet at the same time so different?

Tetsuro makes him feel warm and tingly when he is around. He understands him at a level not many can, and he was the first person to ever approach him just because he wanted.

Not because he is a genius first year, not because he is a good rival, or even because of his past.

No, Tetsuro had wormed his way into his heart, he took every chain, every iron wall, and every shard of glass surrounding his very being and welcomed him with open arms. Gave him a place he felt loved as Karasuno had done.

Oikawa had also provided warmth believe it or not. During his first year in middle school, he had gotten sick and Oikawa had been in charge of taking him home as the captain.

Even after complaining all the way to his house, Oikawa had remained with him. He took care of him, making sure he had everything he needed, and didn't leave his side until he told him Ryu and Seako would come home soon.

Yet with him, it is always a hot and cold game.

Iwaizumi had taught him a lot of things, not just volleyball related. He would tutor him during the weekends or when he saw Tobio struggling with a subject in school.

He would give him advice and at some point, Iwaizumi had become his sanctuary from reality. Maybe that had been why it hurt so much not being part of their bond.

Then again, the green-eyed boy has always put Oikawa first.

Still, that doesn’t change the fact that they rejected him without giving him a chance.

“We know, heck we should be the ones to leave you alone yet here we are.”

Iwaizumi lets a bitter chuckle; he is still looking at their soul aura mingle together. Tobio closes his eyes sighs, why is this so hard?

He wants to push them away, tell them to leave him alone. Yet his damn heart can’t help but beat for them.

"I want to forgive you, I do it's just...it's something that I can't just do overnight or even tomorrow it takes time," his hands are grabbed again, this time he doesn't pull away. "I know I will forgive you at some point because I don't want to live the rest of my life resenting you, but I know you want to have a chance, a chance to complete the bond...however, I don't know how long it will take me to forgive you and even then I don't think I will be able to fully do it. The real question here is if I were to forgive you, no matter how long it took, will I feel the same you do?"

The question carried more to it, more than him just overthinking. There is no guarantee he will love them romantically. Platonically, maybe but Tobio didn’t want to give them hope only to crush it.

That would be cruel, and he isn’t like that. If he were to fully want them out of his life he would have made that clear no matter how many times he had to repeat himself.

“Then, we will respect your choice. No matter what you decide It’s up to you. We already had a chance, and we threw it away.” Iwaizumi’s hand felt warm, comforting even. “We won’t tell you to forgive us, that is also up to you. But if you gave us a chance to earn it then we will take it in a heartbeat, no matter how long it took.”

His vision blurred and it took him a while to realize he had started to cry. His heart twist and turned like it was being played with. It hurts, it really hurts.

He knew from experience that the pain will only get worse if he bottled it up and hid it away from sight. Yet that is what he wanted to do at this very moment.

No matter how long it took, huh?

"Are you sure? Because that is a journey that will be long, and I can't promise you that I will forgive you much less even come to love you."

"It doesn't matter to us; we will take any chance that is given to us." Oikawa's hand made him feel reassured, and it scared him. It scared him because he didn't know what it meant.

They had hurt him, threw him aside like nothing, and continued to show their love in front of him as if they were rubbing salt in his wound.

Call him what you want but if there is something Tobio will never do is hurt them like that. Others would have wanted them to hurt, cry for what they did.

Yet Tobio couldn’t bring himself to do that, no matter how much they had hurt him. He bitterly chuckled, god why can't they give up? Did they mean what they said? If so, he doesn't know how to feel. All of this is a mess.

“I can’t promise you anything, because I don’t even know how I feel...”

'I don't know how I feel about you two, or Tetsuro.' That is what he wanted to say. His feelings were a hurricane.

With Tetsuro, his heart didn't bleed but with them, it felt like his heart was being pierced by thorns.

“And you don’t have to, we know the outcome will end up in two ways. We are ready to face the consequences.”

And that was all it took for his wall to crumble and fall apart.

* * *

_“Why does it hurt loving someone?”_

_“Because sometimes that person doesn’t feel the same or don’t see you in the way you do.”_

_Tetsuro looked at his dad confused, at the young age of 6 he had witnessed his parents separate. Even if they had been soulmates, he could see their love go downhill fast._

_During some nights he had to cover his ears from their screaming and yelling. It had been like that since he was four, yet he could never understand why they hurt themselves like this._

_“Listen Tetsu-chan when you love someone, you tend to always put them before you and it sometimes can be bad,” his father ruffled his hair. “I’m not saying that it will always be bad but that you also have to watch over your heart not just theirs because no amount of preparation will ever get you ready for a heartbreak...that will always hurt more than anything.”_

_“But what if you love that person so much that you don’t care if you end up hurt?”_

_His father smiled sadly at him, a cloudy look in his eyes._

_“That just means that your love is so pure that you are willing to let them go if it meant they will be happy for the rest of their life.”_

_Tetsuro looked at his broken heart on his wrist and wondered, would he ever find a love like that?_

_"Will, I ever find someone to love papa?”_

_Kuroo Yukio grinned at him, a loving look in his eyes as he looked at his youngest son._

_“I am sure you will find someone worthy of that noble heart.”_

* * *

“Hey dad, I’m going to Miyagi for the weekend.”

Tetsuro folded his clothes in one of his old duffle bags, phone placed between his ear and shoulder. After he had texted Tobio last night the boy had left in on read, he didn't think much about it.

The boy must have been tired after practicing so he let it be. But that had been three days ago, he had even left Akaashi and Kenma on read, that's when he started to get worried.

Kenma had offered to text Hinata to see what happened and the ginger had been quick to replay that Tobio had a run-in with his soulmates.

At that Tetsuro got even more worried, he knew that could have an impact on the blue-eyed boy greatly.

“Why? I mean I don’t mind you going since it’s summer vacation, but don’t you have games coming up?”

Zipping his bag, he checked to see if he needed anything else for his stay in Miyagi. To his right Kenma talked on the phone.

He had been surprised that his friend agrees to come with him considering how uncomfortable he got around unfamiliar places.

“No, mine won’t start until Wednesday next week, I already asked the coach and he said it was fine as long as we made it back on Monday.”

“We?”

“Yeah, Kenma wants to come too, he already asked his parents and they said it was fine.”

He picked up his red volleyball jacket along with Kenma's and folded them neatly before he started to pack his friend's things.

Kenma made a hand gestured as he continued to talk to the other person on his phone, his face looked like he bit on a sour lemon.

"Do you have a place you can stay?"

“Yeah, Kenma has a friend over there, he offered to let us stay.”

"...Alright, just take care ok? And Tetsuro, you haven't answered my first question, why is It that you want to go there?"

The Nekoma captain paused, he hadn't told his dad about Tobio yet. It's not that he doesn't want to, his dad has been working overseas and he hasn't found the right time to tell him anything. He ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s a friend of mine. He is going through something at the moment and I want to be there for him. Even if it’s not a lot of time I want him to know that I will be there.”

Double-checking his belonging he turns to Kenma, who had hanged up, and gave him a thumbs up. His eyes held a look of relief.

“Ok then, just take care and...Tetsuro, look after yourself.”

The line went dead before he could ask what his father meant. Blinking in confusion, Tetsuro lowers the phone and shrugs at Kenma’s questioning look.

“Nothing, he said it’s fine and to take care. How about you? Did you manage to get Tanaka’s number?”

“Yeah, I already got off the phone with his sister, they agree to keep it a secret. Though we better hurry, they say that Tobio has been spacing out a bit and has been coming late after practice. Even Tanaka doesn’t know where he is going.”

That worried him even more, he knew the boy could be secretive and sometimes bottle his emotions, yet this is different.

Tobio would usually tell Hinata or him about his thoughts or how he felt, and...he hadn’t. What is going on with him?

"Alright, I checked everything so we're good to go. You have the ticket right?"

Kenma nods while showing two train tickets to Miyagi. Taking another look at his house, Tetsuro turns off the lights and locks the door.

They will soon see Tobio again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is now questioning his feeling, tho it won't be easy, especially when his heart is on the line. 🙂


	8. Soulmates vs Kuroo ft. Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, classes are really heavy now and I barley manage to write this chapter. Also my sleep schedule is messed up, and at this point I'm running on pure coffee 🙃 I just love the workload that school gives.

The moment Tobio felt Tetsuro's arms wrap around his body he finally felt at home. Not wasting a single second the ocean eyed boy returned the hug.

He didn't question why the Nekoma captain was in his home much less in Miyagi, he didn't care about that. All he cared about is that the older boy is in his arms and he in his. Tetsuro's pumpkin spice scent filled his senses, making him feel bubbly.

He felt the embrace tighten as if to secure him. Once again the same mushy feelings he had felt during training camp come back. He briefly heard the front door close and a pair of footsteps coming their way, opening one eye he caught a glimpse of blonde and brown hair.

Kenma shyly waved, his eyes looking at anything but them, a blush made its way to his cheeks and he separated from Tetsuro. He swore he heard the Nekoma captain let out a soft whine under his breath.

"What are you doing here?"

Tetsuro grins looking flustered as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to come see you, and we'll I got worried when you began acting strange a couple of days ago."

Tobio tilted his head to the right, he had been acting strange? He had been arriving home a bit later than before, but it was only because he needed to clear his mind.

After talking to his Soulmates, Tobio's thoughts have been haunted by their words. He didn't want to worry Ryu or Saeko so he would walk the longer route home to clear his head.

Plus if Ryu found out about the interaction he had with them he would lose his marbles, something that they couldn't afford right now, they needed all the players in top shape for the next few tournaments.

"Oh...I didn't realize, sorry about that I just wanted to clear my head."

Sitting down on the sofa both city boys sat down next to him, Kenma on his left and Tetsuro on his right. "Clear your head?" Asks Kenma, he had been looking around the house for a while now, probably looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Yeah, I, um...ran into my soulmates and we had a discussion..."

He felt Tetsuro's body still, Kenma averted his eyes away from them, his body stiff. The subject always made them like this, Tobio doesn't understand why.

Tetsuro had told him before that he wasn't bothered because of his Soulmates' death and Kenma hasn't even met his, so why is it that they get so nervous when he mentions them?

"What was the discussion about?" Tetsuro's brown eyes pierce into his sapphire ones, just like the first time they talked, Tobio felt bare.

The older always had that effect on him no matter what they talked about, it's like he already knew everything about him. As if he could see him inside out.

"They wanted to prove themselves to me, that they have changed. I told them that I wouldn't tell them what to do, but they...they want to try."

He didn't ask them to try nor did he demanded an apology from them. He had been clear about his answer, Tobio didn't need them. He didn't need them to feel complete or to feel wanted.

Karasuno already did that, they are his family and friends, they gave him a place to belong. Saeko and Ryu showed him what it meant to have a loving family, even if they weren't related by blood.

Tetsuro has shown him what it feels like to be given a chance, to be loved without asking anything in return. Tetsuro has shown him that he doesn't have to settle as the second choice, not when others were willing to choose him no matter what.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi hadn't done any of that, they had only shown him what it meant to be unwanted. How it felt to be thrown aside like an old object only for the owner to want him back when they felt like it.

If they had discussed this with him instead of rejecting him then maybe he would have given them a second chance. He would have understood if they weren't ready to expand their bond, yet they had only shut him out, like his opinion, his thoughts meant nothing.

"Do you want them to try?" Asks Kenma, his tone soft, honey brown eyes looking at him the same way Tetsuro is doing. Tobio shakes his head, no he doesn't want them to try because he already knows the response they will receive.

"And why is that?" Adds Tetsuro, Tobio thinks. Well for starters, he no longer feels the same about them. He doesn't feel the same burning love he had for them in middle school. It had burned out until the very last flame died out.

What he felt around them now is the small amber his soulbond is trying to connect, however that is also dying. Tobio doesn't know when or how that once burning love he had for them died, only that it no longer exists.

"I don't feel the same about them as before," ocean eyes look away from the warm brown and to the picture of his middle school team. He hadn't taken it down and he had told Saeko and Ryu to keep it up.

Some part of him didn't have the heart to remove it, it had been taken during his first year before everything went downhill.

"It would end up in a rejection, if they had asked me to wait instead of choosing for me them I might have given them a chance but now..." Now he wouldn't do it. He had no reason to explain it to them, not when they had turn their backs to him.

"I no longer...love them."

Looking away from the picture he meets Tetsuro's eyes again, and he feels a raging fire breaking inside of him. It's not burning him like his love for his Soulmate’s had, it didn't hurt him like he was used to.

This fire was different, it felt pleasant as if keeping the cold of the world out and welcoming him with open arms.

"You don't love them anymore?" Whisper Tetsuro, his voice coated with an unknown emotion. Tobio shook his head, no he didn't hold any feeling for them other than apathy. They didn't deserve anything else from him, not his tears and not his love.

The fire inside him roared even louder as Tetsuro leans his head on his shoulder, on reflex Tobio ran his fingers through the bed hair, letting his fingertips scratch Tetsuro's scalp. He felt a flutter in his stomach, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"That's good, it means you have finally let go." Kenma looks at the picture Tobio had been looking at a few moments ago, his eyes looking relief yet a bit weary. Tobio hummus, yeah he finally let go.

After two years he no longer has any obligation to keep running after them, not like he had any, to begin with. Guess he just needed someone to come and show him, and that someone came in the form of Kuroo Tetsuro.

Wrapping his warms around the older boy Tobio buried his face on his messy black hair, pumpkin spice filling his senses. Closing his eyes he sighs deeply, why did he feel so at ease with Tetsuro?

Just a few weeks ago we wouldn't have opened up to anyone like this, not even Hinata. So why is he doing this with Tetsuro? Why does he feel so complete with him?

He felt an extra weight on his left and blonde strands come to his vision. Kenma is leaning on him, not that Tobio minds the older boy has become like a second brother.

One that he can talk and get advice from. Ryu is also a great person to talk to, but he mostly leans towards violence very quickly. With the warmth of both boys combined Tobio begins feeling drowsy, he hadn't got a good night's sleep last night.

Maybe it would do him good to get a quick nap before he shows the two boys around. He wants to spend as much time as possible with them before they leave. Closing his eyes he lets the comfort of Tetsuro and Kenma lull him to sleep.

* * *

After waking up from their well-deserved nap, Tobio had suggested for them to explore Miyagi since they didn't get a chance before.

Kenma had wanted to stay until the ocean eyed boy mentioned a mall nearby that sells games. Now they find themselves scanning a few electronics while Kenma takes a look at the video games.

“Huh, the computers here are a bit cheaper than in Tokyo.” Tetsuro points at one of the displays, the price not being over the top but also not cheap. It’s something Tobio could afford if he saves for about two weeks, that is if he had a job.

"How much would it be there?" tilting his head Tobio points at it, he knows that in some places the price would be higher, but it shouldn't be that different. "About a ten dollar difference, maybe twelve depending on the shop you buy it in." Huh, that's interesting.

They continue to scan the place until Tobio’s eyes land on a pair of Bluetooth speakers. Some were bigger than others, with childlike wonder the setter makes his way towards them.

When he had been younger his grandfather would bring him here with Miwa, they would always stay in the Bluetooth section longer than usual.

Miwa and he would connect their phones to the speakers and play a few songs, sometimes they would sing along and others would dance while laughing.

Kazuyo would laugh and join them every single time along with a few of the workers. It would always be filled with laughter and joy. However that is in the past now, Kazuyo is no longer here and Miwa is living somewhere else.

"When Kazuyo-san and Miwa were here we used to connect her phone to the speakers and play music," he ran his fingers over a black speaker. "The workers wouldn't mind since we never cause a commotion, we would sing and dance along...even the employees would join us. The shop would be filled with laugher during the weekends."

Tobio trailed off, when had they stopped coming here and why is he remembering now?

Had it been back when Kazuyo had gotten sick or when Miwa left them when their parents officially gave their custody to Kazuyo? He doesn't recall, his mind had blocked the bad memories.

Maybe it had been when his father and mother decided to start a new family in America, leaving them alone in this world.

Miwa had changed after that, she no longer smiled, more focused on her studies than ever. She had even abandoned volleyball, claiming that she didn’t want to cut her hair.

Tobio knew it had been a lie, she just didn’t have the spirit to play anymore.

Their parents would come to her games before, they would cheer her on as she scored point after point. They would also come to his games, but they stopped after he turned ten.

They would no longer spend time with them, always away at work. Soon his mother turned cold towards them, glaring at the two whenever they came too close to her or spoke to her.

His father always turned a blind eye to her actions, shrugging when Miwa complained or when Tobio tried to tell him about it. His father no longer cared, he showed love to his wife but apathy to his children.

It had affected Miwa badly, yet she never showed it, instead, she would take care of him and shower him with love.

And without knowing he had suffocated her.

Miwa had rejected Saeko out of fear, she didn't want to end up like her parents. She wanted to love her future kids and soulmate equally not as their parents had done. She believed that Saeko would be unhappy with her and ran away.

Miwa had done the same thing Oikawa and Iwaizumi did. She chose for Saeko, she didn't even ask her how she would feel.

“Thinking about your family?”

A nod, “Sorry, sometimes I get stuck in the past...wondering if things could have been different.”

Tetsuro took his phone out and Tobio heard the familiar tune of the Bluetooth speaker connecting. Glancing at the bed hair boy, Tetsuro only grins at him before setting his phone next to the speaker and offered him his hand.

“Tetsuro-san...what are you doing?”

“Come dance with me...my king”

Tobio blushed, he tried to scowl but he could tell it didn't look as intimidating as it should with its cherry-red face. Tetsuro chuckles and that just proves his point, letting out a small sigh Tobio smiles, Tetsuro is always full of surprises, isn't he?

Taking his hand the middle blocker places his other hand on his lower back while the other tangles their fingers together. With a burning face Tobio gulps, it isn’t the first time he has been this close to the older, they have cuddled before and they even held hands at some point, but this felt different.

Like it was meant to be intimate.

He buries his face on the crook of Tetsuro’s neck to hide his red face, inhaling the familiar scent of pumpkin spice. A familiar retheme began playing, instantly Tobio raised his head back up, he recognizes the song.

It's one that Tetsuro put in the playlist he made for him. What was the genre of the song? He knows the song is from the Dominican Republic, but what was the name of it?

“Recognize the song?” Tetsuro brought their bodies together, Tobio’s breath hitched. Why is he getting nervous? His heart is beating fast and he is certain his face could rival Nekoma’s jacket color. “Y-Yeah, but I, um, can’t remember the name.”

Tetsuro gives him a small spin before connecting their bodies, their noses almost touching. Ocean eyes trailed down to the boy's lips, they looked soft, almost tempting him to lean in. He gulps again.

“I know it’s bachata, you placed that song in the playlist you did for me, but I don’t understand the words, I only remember it from the music’s retheme.” Tetsuro leans in closer, this time their noses do touch, his lips close to the Nekoma's captain. "The name of the song is _Darte un Beso_ , it reminds me of you.”

The way the Spanish rolled off Tetsuro’s tongue made him weak in the knees. If he hadn’t been holding Tobio he is certain he would have dropped to the grown. “It r-reminds you of me?”

Tobio felt the same burning fire light up even further, it filled him up to the brim, yet he let it burned him, it isn’t unpleasant, and it didn’t hurt him. It covered him with care, kindness, and so much love.

Love...is that what this is?

"Yeah, because what the song says is what I feel about you."

“Feel about me...”

Their voices were whispers at this point as if sharing a secret the world couldn't know about.

“oh...”

Tobio bites his lip, Tetsuro's eyes trailed from his eyes to his lips and he sees how his brown eyes hooded. It felt like he was trapped in the hunter's territory, yet he didn't mind it.

As if his body were moving on its own, Tobio leans in, his lips almost touching Tetsuro's, how would his lips feel against his? Would it feel like the love stories Miwa would tell him when he was younger?

Would it make him feel complete? Make him feel so many emotions that he couldn’t describe yet only feels them for one person?

“T-Tobio...what is this?”

As if he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do, both boys separate immediately. His face red as a strawberry, Tobio looks to the right and he feels his stomach drop.

Blue eyes meet brown unreadable eyes. The song had stopped playing and even though there was chatter around the store it felt oddly quiet.

He didn’t like it.

“O-Oikawa-san! What are you- h-how long have you been standing there?”

Oikawa's blank eyes turn to Tetsuro and he feels the intense hostility. Blinking Tobio notices Iwaizumi, he is next to the brunette yet unlike him his green eyes are cast in a shadow. Tobio shivers, he doesn't have a good feeling about this.

“Long enough to see how you two were about to kiss.”

His tone is sharp that Tobio takes a small step back, Tetsuro only glares at Oikawa and steps in front of him like a shield. It only worsens Oikawa’s mood, ocean eyes move back to Iwaizumi, waiting for him to step in but the boy doesn’t move.

His green eyes meet his blue ones and Tobio flinches, they held so much anger and hurt in them.

Why? Why does he look hurt? Why is he angry?

“O-oh, well I, we didn’t expect to run into you two today...”

“Why so you could be alone with someone else, why don’t you introduce us Tobio-chan?”

Oikawa smiles sharply at Tetsuro and Tobio is amazed at how the older doesn't back down, instead he smiles just as sharply to Oikawa.

“Guys are you ready to go, we still need to get fo-“

Kenma stops in his steps, his eyes narrowing and as if already knowing what is going on he quickly latches himself on Tobio, his body doesn't fully hide him from view, but he does his best. "Oh, you came with another...friend eh Tobio-chan?"

As if knowing Oikawa would say something stupid Iwaizumi finally looks away from Tobio and grips Oikawa’s shoulder. “Stop if Tooru, sorry about him, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime, and this is Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you.”

Tetsuro grins and Kenma simply gives them a small smile yet Tobio knows they don't mean it nicely, their smiles look too sharp as if waiting to pounce on their prey. "It's fine, names Kuroo Tetsuro and this is my friend Kozume Kenma, the pleasure is ours.”

"Sure," Iwaizumi hums before turning his eyes back at Tobio, "Didn't expect to run into you Kageyama, were you looking for a new speaker?"

"No, we were just looking around, were you looking for something Iwaizumi-san?"

Iwaizumi smiles before shaking his head, “Nope, Shittykawa just wanted to see what new electronics they had here. Say do the three of you want to join us for lunch? We would want to get to know your friends since we are _soulmates_.”

He felt Kenma's arms tighten around him, Tetsuro's jaw clenched before showing Iwaizumi the smile he gives his opponents on the other side of the net. "What do you say _Tobio_ , wanna go eat with them?”

Oikawa narrows his eyes, he stopped glaring at them but Tobio could still feel his hostility. He looked at his soulmates then at his friends.

Kenma gave him a reassuring nod while Tetsuro grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together. Instantly he relaxed, there is no reason for him to feel tense, not when his knight and friend are with him.

“Sure, there is a food stall around the corner, they sell pretty good onigiri.”

Iwaizumi nods his head in agreement, smiles stiffly as he pushes Oikawa forward. Paying for the games Kenma got, the five teenagers walk out of the store.

"So Tetsu-chan do you play any sports?” Oikawa looks behind him, a frown in place as he lazily glances at Tetsuro. The Nekoma captain looks like he sucked a bitter lemon at the name Oikawa gave him.

The brunette simply smirks looking smug. Iwaizumi sighs and rolls his eyes but looks at Tetsuro curiously. “Yeah I play volleyball, I’m the captain and middle blocker for Nekoma,” he points at Kenma. “He is the setter for the team.” Kenma looks at them up and down before turning his attention back to his game.

“Oh, that’s...interesting. I am also the captain for my volleyball team and Iwa-chan here is the vice.”

Oikawa points at himself and Iwaizumi. Nodding Tetsuro then smirks, Tobio sighs before squeezing his hand. It is better to stop him from doing anything stupid, especially with how Iwaizumi and Oikawa keep giving him the stink eye.

"Look were here, let me go order the drinks and the onigiri, you go and find a table."

Before any of them could say anything Tobio quickly moved towards the counter, unaware of the glares the four boys were giving each other.

_“No, we didn’t date. Technically he wasn’t an ex-boyfriend. But he was an ex-something, an ex-maybe. An ex-almost.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support I really appreciate all of you. I might post the next few chapters slowly considering that school is my top priority and I don't want to fall behind. Again thank you all and until next time ☺️.


	9. Kuroo Vs. Oikawa and Iwaizumi ft. Kenma pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers 🥰.  
> I am so sorry for the late update, I had planned to update this sooner but with school work and school in general I couldn't find free time to write. The with everything that has happened in Texas last week it had become even more difficult considering that my light and water had went away leaving my family and I unable to do much. But thankfully everything is back to normal and I will be updating my other stories soon so don't worry!

_One was tough, young in love_

_Two was the summer where I felt too much_

_Three was all lonely nights_

_Four was the one I thought would last for life_

_Five, went fast, broke me slow_

_Six led to seven, then I let them go_

_And here's my final chance, tonight_

_-9lives by HYOLYN_

Tetsuro could feel the burning stares of Tobio’s soulmates. They have made their dislike very clear by the way both boys shot him venomous glares and snide remarks. Not that Tetsuro isn't doing the same, he pokes at them any chance he gets, and Oikawa just made it easier to make fun of.

Iwaizumi had kept his attitude under control, for the most part, however, he could see the displeasure in his green eyes each time Tetsuro would call Tobio by his first name and it only made him smugger about it, as if saying _‘you could have had this if you hadn’t been a coward’._ After leaving the electric supply store Tobio hadn't let go of his hand and Tetsuro made sure to flaunt it in their faces.

Their eyes shone with envy, good, they don’t deserve Tobio.

Kenma had also made a few jabs here and there but they were subtle. The raven head either didn't notice them or just ignore it, Tetsuro is willing to bet it was the latter.

Against popular belief, Tobio isn't that oblivious to social interaction. He could read the situation and the mood of a room quite well, being a setter and all he just decided to not acknowledge it.

Glancing to the right he sees the younger typing away in his phone while waiting in line, it has been more than five minutes since they arrived, and not very surprising, the line was long. Being the weekend many came here to eat out with friends or family, so it wasn’t uncommon for restaurants to be this full.

"What's your relationship with Tobio-chan exactly?"

Directing his eyes to a pair of hazel Tetsuro grins, the look of irritation only fueled his ego, why not have some fun while he waits for his Tobio?

It's not like it will hurt anyone, well maybe the ego of the two idiots in front of him and it’s not much of a loss. Plus he had been meaning to humble them a bit after they disturb his moment with the blue-eyed boy.

Do you know how long he had waited to make a move?! Yes, he has had many chances but Tobio had been on his lowest and he didn't want to take advantage of him.

Tobio's well-being will always be his priority and if the younger needs a friend and not a lover then Tetsuro will be that.

"A friend or senpai, maybe both but I’m not sure how he sees me,” his eyes thrift back to Tobio’s figure. “However, to me...he is my first love.”

The ocean-eyed boy has always and will always be his first choice, his first love. Whether it ended tragically or not, Tobio will always hold a special place in his heart. Tobio made it clear he no longer loves his soulmates, however, that didn't mean Tobio would love him.

He is free to love anyone he wants, no one has control over their emotions and Tetsuro can't do anything about that. Tetsuro has the right to love anyone just like Tobio has the right to fall for anyone else, it’s simple as that.

As he said before, if Tobio is happy then he is happy, something that Oikawa and Iwaizumi don't seem to get. Just by looking at them, Tetsuro can easily tell they fully believe in soulmates along with destiny.

It’s ironic to him, they rejected Tobio and now they wanted him back. It made him angry, you don't just reject someone and expect them to welcome you with open arms. Rejection is something that will live with someone for a long time.

Especially when the rejection comes from a soulmate. Yet in confused Tetsuro.

It didn't make sense, if his hunch was right then Oikawa and Iwaizumi may be acting out of infatuation more than actual love. It's what made the topic of soulmates so complicated, it's not that all soulmates are together because they believe they belong together, some take the time of day to get to know each other before getting together.

From there they can determine whether if they are better as friends or lovers, but not many think like this. He doesn’t know where Oikawa and Iwaizumi stand.

Tobio had told him that both boys had been childhood friends like he and Kenma, so Tetsuro summed it up that both boys had known each other for years, making their bond strong.

The younger also mention that they hadn't gotten together until they started middle school, something that many people on the volleyball team knew.

Yet, when it came to Tobio they didn’t bother. They rejected him and walked away, leaving the younger alone to heal with no one by his side while the two of them had each other since childhood. So why would they show interest now? And better yet, why did they rejected him?

"Is that so...you love him even though he already knows his soulmates?”

"What right do you have to be jealous? Weren't you the ones who rejected him?"

Kenma glares at the brunette, voice hostel yet sharp all at once, like an overprotective brother. Both boys (mainly Oikawa) stared at Kenma, one shocked while the other had an unreadable expression.

The two-tone boy merely gave him a reaction, it surprised Tetsuro. Knowing how his friend's anxiety raised the moment people stared at him he was worried yet Kenma seemed to have things under control.

That is if his hands weren't shaking. Even if he had them hidden away in his hoodie’s pockets Tetsuro could see them shake.

Still, Kenma didn't look away, it warmed Tetsuro's heart. Even with his nervousness Kenma still stood up for Tobio, anxiety and all.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" It seems like Iwaizumi lost whatever patients he had, his hands were clenching tightly to the point his knuckles turn white, a look of irritation crossed his eyes.

Kenma merely shrugs and that seems to infuriate the green-eyed boy even more.

"It means what I just said, or are you that much of an idiot?"

If they weren't in a public place Tetsuro is sure Oikawa would have jumped across the table and attacked the pudding head. Iwaizumi must have read his mind as he quickly wraps an arm around the brunette's waist to keep him in place.

"Tobio is free to love anyone, whether that be his soulmates or not. So start getting that idea in your head, maybe then you will understand why he doesn’t want you.”

Tetsuro shifts a bit before leaning back, he looks at the expressions both boys are wearing. Oikawa looks shocked as if he never thought about Tobio loving someone else that wasn't his soulmate.

Iwaizumi looks frustrated but also understanding like he can see what Kenma means yet want to ignore that small fact.

Just because you have a soulmate doesn't mean you will end up together. Many only stay as friends, some become lovers, and others leave. There is never an in-between. That's how complicated soulmates, soul bonds, and soul auras are.

You won't completely understand them unless you have an open mind to this kind of thing, and even then you will never fully get them.

If Tetsuro wasn’t so interested in science, especially biology then he wouldn't have even bother paying attention more than the normal person when it came to soulmates.

Unlike other kids their age, he focused more on the scientific side of soulmates rather than the romantic, he already hears and sees enough of that.

He likes seeing the mythical and logical sides of soulmates, one is showed with romance and passion. Making you believe that soulmates are always meant to be, and that is what annoyed him.

People tend to revolve around the idea that soulmates are romantic partners, people who will love you even in death. Yet they never see beyond that, Kenma and he like to think of soulmates as people who change your life.

Whether it be for the best or the worse.

They are people who teach you a life lesson no matter if it's cruel.

And then there is the logical side, the one that is fully based on the universe connecting two or more souls for reasons other than romance. It explains how soulmates could be someone who is a friend, an enemy, a rival, and sometimes even a mix of all three.

"We know he is free to choose, I just-we just want to at least try..." Oikawa trails off, his eyes land on Tobio's figure. The boy is already ordering. They stayed quiet and Kenma hums in thought.

Tetsuro understands where they come from, many have warned him that he will end up heartbroken if he keeps pursuing Tobio.

"I understand, many have told me to stop pursuing Tobio, but I don't want to. Even if I have to let go at some point, I want to shoot my shot because I won't give up without even trying."

"Plus he is an idiot with his heart on his sleeve. Even if we pulled him away he will find a way to come back." Adds Kenma, a small smirk on his face as he gives Tetsuro a playful glance. Tetsuro stuttered, a red blush forming on his face as he tried to explain his reason.

"And as Tobio's self-proclaim second best friend you two better get your shit together. I can't tell if you want to be with him because you love him or because your infatuated with him, and like hell, I will let him get hurt by an easy bake oven and a wet sock."

Tetsuro crackles with laughter, the one that makes him sound like a hyena. Kenma had always had a very creative way to insult people. Most of the time he wouldn't use his insults but when he did it always made him laugh. It's entertaining how the people being insulted always have a confused look and the best thing is that they don't even know how to respond.

An offended gasp left Oikawa's lips and Iwaizumi looks at Kenma in shock and amusement, their anger and hostility fading away a bit.

The middle blocker laughs even harder, they have no idea what they are getting into, even if Kenma is the one to have started this fight if he could even call it a fight.

"What's going on?"

Tobio slides next to Kenma, ocean eyes shining with curiosity. Tetsuro manages to calm down enough to give the ocean-eyed boy a response. “Nothing much, did you already order?”

"I did, they said the order will be done in about ten minutes or so," Tobio takes one look at his soulmates and Tetsuro could particularly see his eyes wide at the red-faced Oikawa and slightly pissed off Iwaizumi. "Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san ae you two ok?!"

Kenma waves a hand in dismissal, a mischievous grin already taking place on his face. It seems to piss Oikawa even more Tetsuro could even see a few veins showing on his forehead. Kenma spares Tobio a glance before looking back at the two fuming soulmates.

"They're fine, I'm just putting these two buffoons in their place."

Tobio looks at Kenma scandalized, Tetsuro begins laughing again. Small tears form in his eyes and it gets even harder to breathe properly, he only intended to make fun of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but Kenma is full-on insulting them. And Tetsuro is enjoying every minute of it!

The nervousness that his friend showed completely vanished as he spits insult after insult, mocking them as he would do to Lev back in Tokyo.

"Buffoons?! Who are you calling buffoons you goblin?!" Oikawa yells, his eyes are furious. Iwaizumi tries to calm him down, but the damage had been done. Tetsuro bites his lip in anticipation, laughter dying a bit the moment Oikawa spoke.

He thought about getting in between for them but decided against it. If there is one thing Tetsuro knows is that if you are going to insult Kenma then you better have hard skin and good insults because his friend will obliterate you.

"Goblin?! I know damn well the sorry excuse for an intolerant ass pastry isn't talking!"

"Look here you ass-"

"Tooru calm down! We are causing a commotion and-"

"No one asked for your opinion, you abominable shit goblin!"

"Oh hell no you did not just drag Hajime into this!"

"So what, you two are buffoons, so why not go looking for the clown mask you dropped?!"

Tetsuro looked around their table, many had turned their head towards them. Some looking amused while others simply gave them an irritated look. Maybe it was time to stop this, the last thing they needed was to get them kick out.

And if Yaku got word of this he will not only kick his ass for not stopping them, but he will also tell the coach who will punish him by doing extra laps.

Also for Tobio’s sake, the boy was already sweating buckets as he looks back and ford between his soulmates and Kenma.

"Ok let's stop this-"

"Shut it rooster head, my problem is with this piece of shit!"

There are many things Tetsuro tolerated, being cut off wasn't one of them. Especially when it came to his hair! He knows it can look messy but Tobio had said he likes it this way! And he takes pride in it god damnit!

"The hell you call me flat ass!?"

* * *

Tobio didn't know what to do. He didn't expect the four of them to get into a verbal fight. He had expected Iwaizumi to intervene but the moment Tetsuro insulted Oikawa all hell broke loose.

He could feel eyes on them as some of the people laugh and others scowl at them for being too loud. It's a surprise they haven't been kicked out yet. He looks at Tetsuro and Iwaizumi, both were throwing insults at each other so he couldn't rely on them to put a stop to this.

"I was hoping for a battle of wits, but it would be wrong to attack someone who's totally unarmed."

"Please save your breath. You'll probably need it to blow up your next date, that is if you even go on dates with that greasy ass hair!"

"Says the guy who has a porcupine for hair, seriously who told you it looks good?!"

"At least I can say mine isn't a fucking bedhead!"

Tobio bites the inside of his cheek, sweat is already forming at the back of his neck. They weren't yelling but many could still hear them.

His eyes trail to Kenma and Oikawa, both seem to be in a very heated argument. And by the looks of it, both won't back down. They were also of no help at all.

"Everyone's entitled to act stupid once in a while, but you really abuse the privilege Oikawa!"

"Ha! Don't start talking smart now, before you start pushing my buttons make sure that the insults make sense!"

"Remember the time I asked for your opinion? Me neither!"

"Is your ass jealous of all that shit coming out your mouth?!"

"Excuse me, sir, I need for your friends to calm down they are causing a ruckus. If they don't stop I will have to kick all of you out." One of the workers pointed at the four arguing boys. Tobio felt a blush of embarrassment, "I-I’m sorry, let me try calming them down." He bowed his head as they nervously smiled at him before leaving.

Taking a short breath Tobio tried calling their attention, yet the four boys didn’t budge. Growing even more nervous he begins tapping his fingers on the table, maybe he could try tapping Tetsuro’s shoulder?

The Nekoma captain is sitting next to him so it won’t be much of a problem, he just hopes they could at least tone it down.

Tetsuro jolts the moment Tobio's hand touches his shoulder, brown honey eyes lock with ocean blue. That seems to call the other three's attention as they stopped sharing insults, eyes trained on him and Tobio wishes he could disappear.

He knows that he is exaggerating but, it's the first time he had more than two pairs of eyes on him.

“Guys can you...um...please calm down? One of the waiters...they already came by to warn you, if you can’t tone it down they will kick all four of us out.”

That seemed to snap them out of their fight as they begin looking around them. They were met with a few glares and a few chuckles. Oikawa and Iwaizumi both looked embarrassed, even if the brunette tried to cover it with one of his charming smiles.

Kenma quickly pulls his hoodie up to cover his face, bright red spreads all over his face, and Tobio can see a bit on his nose. Tetsuro rubbed the back of his head while Iwaizumi fiddles with his fingers.

An awkward air surrounds their table even after the waiter comes to give them their food. Tobio does his best to not do any eye contact with his soulmates as he eats.

It may have been the fact that Tobio didn't have to be around them while waiting in line or that Tetsuro and Kenma were here, but the tension finally settles on him.

He hasn't exactly talked to both boys after his run-in with them that night, not after he let his wall down and let his soul aura out.

He had given his clear response back then, how he didn't want to be romantically involved with them, yet he wonders if they got the message.

Tobio is not the best with words so they can come out in a jumble, confusing others, and giving the wrong message. He had told them they could try but at their own risk, he even went as far as to say that he might never return what they feel.

Tobio doesn't hold the same love for them, sure they have a place in his heart, as friends. Once upon a time, he had deeper feelings for them before that too ended up hurting him.

And now, Tobio no longer loves them the way they want or expect to be loved by him. His heart no longer beats for them, but...Tobio looks at Tetsuro, the older looks like a kitten as he eats the onigiri.

His honey-brown eyes shine with happiness, cheeks puffy with food. Some rice is stuck on the side of his mouth yet the older doesn't bother to wipe them away.

His heart speeds up a bit.

Sapphire eyes lock with honey brown and he quickly looks away, a blush on his face at getting caught staring. He missed the looks of two certain people who were watching the display, hazel brown looking at him with hurt and green with defeat, yet both had one similar look.

They both looked at Tobio with understanding.

“Alright, let’s stop this, this is not only killing me but everyone here,” Tobio is surprised, he expected Oikawa to break the ice, not Iwaizumi. The green-eyed boy ran a hand through his spiky hair before letting out a sigh. "Let's start by asking questions and I a civil matter." Said Iwaizumi while glancing at Oikawa. The latter lets an offended gasp out.

“Why are you looking at me like that?!”

“Knowing you, you will start another quarreled.”

Oikawa gaped at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Seeing that the brunette won't say anything back the spiky-haired boy turns his attention back to them. Tobio pretense he doesn't notice how Iwaizumi's eyes linger on him.

“Ok then, I will start. Where did you meet Kageyama?”

Tobio isn't sure to who the question is directed to. Kenma looks at Tetsuro and Tetsuro looks at Tobio. Ocean eyes look back at forest green eyes before turning back to the honey brown that he has grown to like. In the end, the Nekoma captain is the one to answer.

“We met when Karasuno invited us to a practice match, though I have to say that we officially met during training camp.”

Kenma nods and Tobio hums in agreement. The first time he met Tetsuro had been during the practice match, yet he didn’t speak to the boy.

He tried to speak to Kenma but the older ended up running away from him before he could say anything. Back in training camp he didn’t exactly peak to the Nekoma captain until they ran into each other in the rose garden.

"Training camp?" Oikawa's eyes shone with curiosity as he leans forward. Whatever grudge he had from before vanished into thin air. Tobio couldn't say the same for Kenma, the two-tone boy kept giving Oikawa the stink eye. "Yeah, Nekoma invited Karasuno to one of the camps in Tokyo for the summer."

"And Tobio wouldn't have made it if it weren't for Saeko-neesan driving him there." Added Kenma. Tobio blushes, it had been embarrassing, to say the least. They had arrived late due to Hinata and him doing a re-test. He hadn't told Tetsuro or Kenma about it until they had managed to get close to him during camp.

Thankfully the four of the older boys seemed to have calmed down from their fight and spoke in a civil matter. Tobio pretense he doesn’t see the way Oikawa’s eye twitches each time Kenma directed a suitable insult his way. Tetsuro and Iwaizumi keep their displease from each other and instead talk about their teams.

This isn't exactly the way Tobio wanted their day to start, but it was better than being kicked out of the restaurant. He smiles as Tetsuro holds his hand under the table, the older rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of his hand.

Both unaware of the pair of eyes looking at them.

* * *

Tobio snuggles closer to Tetsuro as the red Nekoma jacket covers his upper body. Both of them look at the stars in silence, sometimes the older would point out a few constellations as the start were more visible in the countryside than in Tokyo.

After eating at the restaurant Oikawa and Iwaizumi decided to leave since Oikawa's older sister expected the two of them to return home to take care of his nephew for the day.

When they said goodbye he could still feel their stares yet Tobio didn't return them. He still doesn't know how to talk to them without feeling awkward.

The guilt he felt for rejecting them vanished day by day as Tsukishima (surprisingly) lectured him that he has nothing to feel guilty of.

They made their choice that day, Tobio made his choice, and that there is nothing bad about choosing the option that won't end up hurting him. He doesn't own them anything and by letting go will he finally move on.

Let it hurt, then let it go.

That was what the blonde had said the day Tobio showed up to practice with red, puffy eyes after the second talk he had with his soulmates.

Kenma had decided to stay with Hinata for the night, something about playing a new game together. So that left him alone with Tetsuro in his back yead watching the stars.

Saeko had to stay a bit late in her job and will be coming back around eleven while Ryu was staying with Nishinoya for the night.

Shifting a bit Tobio ended up on top of Tetsuro, the older boy wrapping his arms on his waist. The warmth of the jacket and the body heat lulled him to a peaceful state.

Even if he had seen the boy less than two weeks ago it felt like forever since he had been in his arms. Tobio isn't dense, he knows that what he has with Tetsuro isn't exactly what friends do.

He has seen how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi act around each other, they do lean on each other and sometimes even hold hands but not the same way Tetsuro and he do it.

Hinata the ever social butterfly also shows physical affection to his many friends yet it’s not the way Tetsuro showers him with affection. Even Kenma, who has been friends with Tetsuro even longer doesn’t get the same treatment.

It confuses him.

But more than that, it makes him feel glad, glad that Tetsuro goes out of his way to show him affection. Tobio may act like he doesn't want to be bothered but secretly he enjoyed being in the attention of the older. Sharing moments like this, staring at the stars it brought so much joy.

He wonders what his relationship with the older is.

Are they just friends?

He didn’t have much time to think about it before his eyes began getting droopy, he felt fingers running through his hair, fingertips scratching his scalp lightly.

He wanted to ask Tetsuro what they were but decided against it. He didn’t want to make the older boy uncomfortable or worse make him stop his movements.

“Tobs, you have a game tomorrow, right?”

“Humm, yeah I do, why?”

Tetsuro shifted before settling with fully hugging Tobio, not that the younger complained he felt safe in his arms.

“So Kenma and I can come and watch, I mean we still have two more days left before we go back. I gotta make sure my baby crow has his personal cheerleader cheering him on.”

His tone was teasing while his eyes held sincerity in them. The last time someone had cheered for him had been during elementary school and his first year in middle school.

Kazuyo and Miwa would come and cheer for him, sometimes his parents would come when they weren't busy. But it had been years ago, his parents are living overseas and Miwa is living her life in Tokyo.

Kazuyo is...well he is in a better place now.

"Sure, thought but if I were you I will be careful about getting a ride from Saeko-neesan."

“W-what is that supposed to mean?”

Tobio chuckles, Tetsuro’s chest muffles most of it but he can’t hide the shake on his shoulders. He remembers the first time he rode with Saeko, all he has to say is that he is thankful that he listen to Ryu about putting on a seatbelt.

“You’ll see tomorrow, just make sure you and Kenma were your seatbelts.”

* * *

Tetsuro has never been so glad to be standing on solid ground. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kenma drop to his knees and he swears he could hear the younger boy muttering some sort of prayers.

When Tobio had told him to wear his seatbelt he didn’t pay much mind to it, thinking he just wanted him to be safe.

Well, he should have asked more!

He swears that he saw eight of his nine lives flash before his eyes as Saeko took turn after turn at a fast pace. When they had gotten into the car Kenma didn’t even have a chance to fully settle down before the older girl hit the gas, now as both stood in front of Sendai gym they thank their lucky stars that they made it in one piece.

He wonders how the hell Tobio and Hinata were able to survive a more than a one-hour trip with her!

“I-I feel like I might puke...ugh!”

Kenma holds a hand over his mouth, Saeko could be seen laughing at the duo while locking her car.

Tetsuro pats his friend’s back, he can also feel the breakfast they ate a few minutes ago come up. He shouldn’t have eaten that much but couldn’t help it, Saeko’s is one of the best he has ever tasted!

“C’mon kittens, let’s find Kenma a bathroom before the game starts! I wanna be able to get a good view of my two little bros!”

Nodding, he gently holds Kenma by one of his arms, the younger doesn't even have to strength to stand straight.

He should have mentioned how Kenma gets motion sickness easily, but he didn't think the ride would have been this bad. It didn’t take them much to find a close bathroom and Kenma had felt better in a couple of minutes.

Thankfully they did manage to get good seats with a good view, from here he could see Karasuno warming up as their opponents did the same.

Tetsuro quirked an eyebrow, the captain from Johzenji was looking at Karasuno's number twelve.

“You think those two could be soulmates?”

Kenma hums, his cat-like eyes scanning the court, "Maybe, but even if they weren't I have a feeling that Johzenji's captain will still pursue him." Saeko leans over the rail her eyes looking at Tanaka (he should start calling the kid by his name, calling him Tanaka just keeps confusing him) and Tobio, she looks proud.

“I’m glad you were able to bring Tobio’s smile back, so thank you Tetsu-kun, and...know that I am rooting for you.”

Before he could respond, a blonde guy arrives, Yachi trailing behind him speaking excitedly about the team. Saeko gives him a wink before moving towards them, the sleeve of her black jacket went up and it showed him a black heart.

Rejection.

Tetsuro quickly turns away, Kenma also looks away and instead focuses on the team. He knew that Saeko and Tobio had a lot in common, but he never imagines that she would have been rejected by her soulmate.

Tobio had said that her situation was complicated but quickly changed the topic. Not wanting to push the subject Tetsuro went along with it, after all, it's not his place to ask. If she wanted them to know she would have told them.

“Look, they are about to start.”

Shaking his head, Tetsuro shoves all thoughts about soulmates and rejections deep in his brain. He came here to support Tobio not deal with destiny.

He can ask questions later, now he has to focus on the game. Focusing his attention on Karasuno (specifically Tobio) Tetsuro fails to notice the knowing look directed his way.

* * *

"Seriously, I knew you would try to block it but not with your face." Tetsuro chuckles, one hand holding Tobio's head while the other is holding a couple of tissues. The younger grunts, a bit of blood had dried upon his fingers from trying to stop the bleeding before sending him to the nurse's office.

Yachi looked worried, sending her a comforting smile he then takes the already bloody tissue before tilting Tobio’s head trying to check if more blood was still spilling.

When he had seen the ball slam on the younger’s face Tetsuro immediately got worried that he almost left his seat to go and check on Tobio.

Kenma had told him he would be fine and Tetsuro would have believed him if it weren’t for the blood that began running down his nose.

He immediately accompanies Yachi as they took him to the infirmary, but the nurse wasn't there. So that left the three of them alone while Tetsuro took it upon himself to check Tobio.

Satisfied, Tetsuro let go of Tobio’s chin and handed him a few wet paper towels so he could clean the dried blood on his chin. “The bleeding stopped but you should rest for a few minutes just in case it starts again.”

Taking the plastic blue gloves he put on before checking Tobio, he then throws them away and washes his hands. “Luckily you don’t have a concussion so you should be ok to play, just don’t block another ball with your face.”

Yachi lets out a sigh of relief, Tobio got up from his spot on one of the medical beds. The wet paper towels Tetsuro had given him were thrown away after being used.

He could still see a bit of red from where the ball had hit Tobio's nose. God, what was he going to do with this kid?

"Thank you, Tetsuro, sorry for making you take care of me."

"It's fine, accident always happens while playing any sport no one can stop them." Tetsuro waves a hand in dismiss, "But you should get going before your team gets worried."

Nodding his head the ocean-eyed boy opens the door for Yachi who bows in thanks to Tetsuro before exiting, the raven head on her heels after waving him again.

Smiling, the Nekoma captain makes sure everything is tidy up before leaving, not wanting to leave a mess for the nurse when she or he came back.

* * *

In the end, Karasuno ended up winning. The game had been intense as both teams didn't give up, yet in the end, Johzenji ended up losing.

Tetsuro would give it to them, they are an energetic team, one that is unpredictable and can easily catch up to you in a blink of an eye.

Holding Tobio by the waist, Tetsuro smiles as the team makes plans to eat to celebrate their victory and securing their next game. The whole Time Tobio had been buzzing with excitement and accomplishment, he knew the younger took pride in each game and each opponent.

He never looked down on anyone and took the game seriously, which did earn him a weird type of respect from many.

The only people that won't be joining them are Kenma and Hinata, the latter having to home early so he could watch his younger sister while Kenma wanted to accompany him. Yamaguchi (number twelve) ended up staying behind to talk to Johzenji's captain.

After shaking hands to end the game on a good note, both boys had bumped shoulders, causing some of their skin to touch and their soul marks to fill with color.

The team understood and let him go for the day, and even though Johzenji lost one look at the captain's face and Tetsuro could see that he wasn't so disheartened about the loss, not when he got to meet his soulmate.

"Alright guys, it's settled let's go to the ramen place near our school," Daichi claps his hands as the team cheer again. The Karasuno captain then looks at Tetsuro. "Will you join us Kuroo?"

"Sure, after all, I wouldn't miss a celebration that involved my baby crow nor would I?"

Some of the members chuckle while others whistle, Tobio blushes a soft red and shakes his head, a small smile present. "Ok then let's go before it gets late, we still need to run over plans for tomorrow's game."

“Yes sir!”

Tetsuro feels Tobio lean to his touch and he smiles softly, having the younger in his arm feels right. Kissing his hair gently Tetsuro enjoys this, and more to come for the next few days.

_"It's all about finding an honest love. A pure, selfless lover. A lover who looks at your heart and admires what it has been through understands why it is the way it is and loves it anyways."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter extra long as a treat since I did take longer than expected so I hope you enjoyed it ☺️.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Mizukiiilight if you have any questions.


End file.
